Spiral the Sheep
by Dinosaur Death
Summary: It's bad news for the land of sheep. The evil Gnasty Gnu has trapped all the sheep into rock. Its up to Spiral to rescue all the sheep. A parody of the original Sypro game.
1. Cotten Blanket Hill

**Chapter 1**

COTTON BLANKET HILL, in the whiteness world

cutscene:

news reporter: (is interviewing 3 sheep) "We news-broadcasters have heard that the Sheep-lands are currently in trouble. What's been going on?"

1st sheep: "Well, you see, there's this beast called the Ghastly Gnu...he lives far away...and now he's teleported himself into our lands! He wants to take over!"

news reporter: "Oh! This sounds like bad news!"

1st sheep: "Yep...very baaaaad news! And he's found a magic curse which can turn us into m-" *1st sheep gets zapped by a distant ray of light, and gets turned into a molten rock, unable to move or speak*

2nd sheep: "Ghastly Gnu made that happen! ...And he's also stolen all our chocolate lamb chops, and is planning on eating them to become stron-" *2nd sheep gets zapped by Ghastly's spell and becomes molten rock*

3rd sheep: "And he's ALSO scattered all the Furry Flies; and that's not good because the Furry Flies are needed to give magic to the flying sheep! And now all the Furry Flies are gone!"

news reporter: "And what do you think you'll do about all this?"

3rd sheep (paincking): "We don't know! ...Wait! I've got an idea! We shoul-" *gets zapped by spell and becomes molten rock*

meanwhile, spiral the flying sheep is safe inside his house, in cotton blanket hill. he is watching this news on tv.

Spiral: (hears the news report about ghastly gnu) "Aaah! Soon, the Ghastly Gnu will zap me, too! We've got to seek help, fast!"

Spiral (and his brown pet Furry Fly) head outside.

*spiral sees that there is another sheep outside, who's trapped in molten rock. spiral charges thru the molten rock to free the sheep who's trapped inside the rock.*

**RESCUED ZACH**

Zach: "Thank you for releasing me...Who are you, again?"

Spiral: "I'm Sprial - and I guess I'm the only sheep who hadn't been turned to molten rock. I was staying inside my house, where I was safe from Ghastly's spells, I guess. ..and this is my pet furry fly, named Sox. Sorry he has such a stupid name. Anyway, he's also the only furry fly who hadn't been kidnapped by Ghastly."

Zach: "Glad you're still safe!"

Spiral: "Yeah. Now I guess I'd better go free the other sheep from Ghastly's spell...and then I'll go defeat Ghastly Gnu, I guess!"

Zach: "Spyro, do you realize how powerful Ghastly Gnu is? He is almost invincible!"

Spiral: "You think I wouldn't be able to defeat him, eh? ...and I said my name's SPIRAL, not Spyro!"

Zach: "Oh, sorry about that, Spyr-Spiral. But seriously, Ghastly Gnu is so strong that not even 100 sheep teamed up together can get a chance to hit him once, before he sends out a giant spell that defeats them all in less than a wollysecond."

Spiral: "Okay...now I'm a bit scared..."

Zach: "I suggest that you go find Dexto, the great dragon, who lives up in the cloud-world above the sheep lands. It is said that Dexto might be strong enough to defeat the Ghastly Gnu...so you should inform Dexto that the Ghastly Gnu has invaded the sheep lands, and then maybe Dexto will come defeat Ghastly!"

Spiral: "That doesn't sound baaaad. But how am I gonna reach the cloud- world where Dexto lives? Will I have to use a baaaaloon?"

Zach: "I don't know! Hmm...just free the other sheep, and maybe one of them will be able to tell you how to get to Dexto's world! ...now, good- bye. I have to go play Super Moustache Bros."

*disappears*

*end of opening cutscene*

1 SHEEP RESCUED

Spiral runs around Cotton Blanket Hill, looking for more sheep to free. The wind is blowing in his face. The snowflakes are falling from the sky. Spiral's feet leave footprints in the snow. Sox, the furry-fly, is following Spiral.

To the right, is a short tunnel leading to another field of snow. There are some small, grey gnu enemies in Spiral's path! They aren't very tough. Spiral charges into them to knock them over. But then there's a bigger gnu up ahead: a blue gnu holding an ice-club.

(WARNING: please don't confuse the word "gnus" with "guns!")

Spiral tries charging through this gnu, but the gnu is too big to be charged. It hits Spiral with its ice-club. (Spiral couldn't flame the gnu, because sheep can't breathe fire!) Sox the Furry-Fly protects Spiral from the hit, though. Sox can only protect Spiral from 5 enemy hits. Sox has just protected Spiral from one enemy hit; now he can only protect Spiral from 4 more.

In the middle of this field of snow, Spiral sees a tower. He goes into it; there's an elevator platform taking him up to the roof of the tower. Spiral walks around the roof; there's another flying sheep up here, trapped in molten rock. Spiral charges into the rock and frees the sheep inside the rock.

**RESUCED LEAPY**

Leapy: "Spiral, my friend! How about a hint on gliding?"

Spiral: "You bet!"

Leapy: "Just press X twice to glide."

Spiral: "Great!...and is there any way I can completely fly, instead of just gliding?"

Leapy: "Not that I know of. But maybe you'll learn it later! ...have patience... Now, anyway, try gliding, and landing on top of the wall that surrounds the perimetre of the snowy field. Oh, and when you get there, there's a green furry-fly over there, that Ghastly had stolen. Capture it!... the Green Furry Flies can give you new magic powers, once you've found a certain number of these flies!"

Spiral: "This one better teach me about flying!"

Leapy: "Well, just go get that green Furry-Fly and find out what it will teach you. Anyway, good-bye for now. I have to go find my missing shoe."

*disappears*

2 SHEEP RESCUED, SO FAR

Spiral glides from the roof of the tower, and lands on top of the wall surrounding the perimeter of the snow-field. There is a green furry-fly flying around here, like Leapy had said. ...but first, Spiral also notices there are some ice-spiders crawling here too. Spiral charges into the spiders, to turn them into butterflies, which Sox can eat to regain health. Sox eats a butterfly; his health has now gone back up to 3.

Now, Spiral and Sox approach the green furry-fly which will teach Spiral a new move. Spiral catches the green furry-fly.

Green furry-fly: "I'm glad you found me...We furry-flies provide all the magic and powers for the flying sheep! ...each time you find a certain number of green furry-flies, we'll give you a new ability! I'll teach you a new ability right now: you can now spit cottonballs by pressing the O button! O, and you can press the ^ button to aim the cottonballs you spit."

**1 green furry-fly found**

Spiral jumps back down to the ground at the bottom of the snowy-field. Spiral passes by the big blue gnus with the ice-clubs, again. The gnus that are too big to be charged. Spiral sees he can spit cottonballs at the gnus and it will defeat them! The gnus drop zems, when defeated. Spiral picks up the zems. (At the end of each level, I'll tell you Spiral's total # of zems.)

Spiral walks back to the field where he had started, and spots a huge stone building here; its door will only open when Spiral shoots a cottonball at the switch that's above the door. Spiral shoots a cottonball at it; the door opens; Spiral enters. He shoots cottonballs at several big blue gnus in here; they drop zems. Then there's a huge pit in the floor, which Spiral glides over. On the other side, there's a pesky-looking brown groundhog here, holding a bag of money.

Spiral: "Who are you?"

Groundhog: "They call me Greedybagz. Everyone hates me; they all say I'm too greedy and it's annoying how I'm always asking people for lots of zems..."

Spiral: "Oh. Anyway, I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

Greedybagz: "Not yet! First, pay me 100 zems and I'll open the back door..."

Spiral: "Grrrrrr...do I have 100 zems?"

100 ZEMS NEEDED

-spiral has 130 zems.

Spiral puts 100 zems in Greedybagz's bag, then Greedybagz opens the back door for Spiral. Then Greedybagz leaves; thank goodness.

Through the back door, Spiral comes out at a small backyard of snow. There is another sheep here, trapped in molten rock. Spiral charges into the rock & frees the sheep.

**RESCUED FLUFFY**

Fluffy: "You see the portal nearby me? It will take you out of this level, and out to one of the home-worlds, The Whiteness World. ...but first, I'd like to tell you a story. There was once a parrot named Paul, who lived in the branches of a coconut tree in Italy..."

Spiral: "AAAAAAAAH! GOTTA GO!"

Fluffy: "See you later. I have to go write the three-hundred-thirty-nineth chapter of my story...I hope that Ghastly Gnu hasn't turned my pencil into molten rock, too!..."

Before Spiral goes through the exit portal, he sees some zems nearby, which he picks up, in case he meets Greedybagz again. Then, after picking up these remaining zems, Spiral exits the level.

total sheep rescued: 3

total green furry-flies found: 01

total zems: 200


	2. The Whiteness Home World

**Chapter 2**

**THE WHITENESS HOME-WORLD**

Spiral and Sox are now in the home-world, where many more level portals can be accessed.

The Whiteness Home-World is also completely snowy and white. As Spiral and Sox arrive, a small gnu enemy walks up to them and yells, "You're the flying sheep who's trying to defeat Ghastly Gnu, eh? Well, you'll never succeed!"

Spiral: "Hey, stupid. I'm not actually the one who's gonna defeat Ghastly. Dexto is! ...and I'm trying to find him, and inform him about Ghastly Gnu."

small gnu enemy: "Hah, well, Ghastly will make sure you'll never reach Dexto! Ghastly is gonna send out one of his toughest minions, the tall Giraffy Gnu, to kill you before you reach Dexto! Ha, ha!"

Spiral: "ENOUGH INTERRUPTING OUR ADVENTURE!" *spits cottonballs at small gnu enemy* "Well, when I meet the Giraffy Gnu, I won't let him stop me!" Sox: "Yeah."

Spiral: " ...anyway, time for me to rescue more sheep, and maybe one of the other sheep can tell me how to reach Dexto..."

Spiral wanders around the homeworld; Sox following him.

The fodder in this homeworld are small, white arctic wolves.

Right nearby, is another sheep trapped in molten rock. Spiral frees him.

**RESCUED CARMEN**

Carmen: "Thank you for releasing me! When you've freed 10 sheep in this set of worlds, go find the airplane pilot; he will take you to the next set of worlds!"

Spiral: "What about where Dexto is?"

Carmen: "Guess what? I think that the next set of worlds IS the cloud- worlds where Dexto lives!"

Spiral: "Great! I'm on a quest to find Dexto and inform him of the gnu invasion! ...and then, he'll put an end to Ghastly and the gnu army! Hee, hee!"

Carmen: "Good luck! ...anyway, I have to go wash my armpits."

*disappears*

Spiral continues searching the home-world, and comes to a forested spot full of white pine-trees. In the middle of them, he sees a portal leading to another level of the Whiteness World:

FLAMING TREE FARM

Spiral and Sox go there to see if there's any sheep there who need rescuing.

PS – Don't worry; the next chapters will be better!


	3. Flaming Tree Farm

**Chapter 3**

author's note: Sorry I haven't written for several days. I was too busy dating this really HOT girl... it was so much fun! and i got to make out with her! ...anyway, on to the next chapter of my story:

**FLAMING TREE FARM**

Spiral and Sox find themselves on a snowy hill overlooking a burning forest of pine-trees that's blazing with red fire.

Right in front of them, is a sheep trapped in molten rock. Spiral frees him.

RESCUED WOODY

Woody: "Be careful when walking through that forest up ahead! We had wanted to light the trees with Christmas lights, but Ghastly's gnu army has lit the trees with fire!"

Spiral: "Duh, I can already see that. Why do so many of you tell me stuff that's already obvious?"

Woody: "Because Somniack told us to say it. Anyway, good-bye, I have to go buy some ice-cream cones. Vanilla ice-cream cones."

*disappears*

**5 SHEEP RESCUED**

Spiral charges down the hill and thru the forest- careful not to touch any of the flaming hot trees, while searching for zems, green flies, and other sheep! There is also a long river off to the side of the forest, but Spiral can't swim, so he just sticks to the forest land.

There is a green furry-fly flying around the forest. Spiral chases it, jumping over some flaming hot logs on the way, and captures it.

green furry-fly: "When you've found 5 furry-flies, we'll teach you a new move."

2 green furry-flies found in total, so far.

Further in the forest, are some small gnus which throw red-hot pieces of rock at Spiral! Spiral dodges the rock bits, and spits cottonballs at the gnus. Spiral also has to watch out for trees that are falling over. He must avoid get squished under them! He soon finds another sheep trapped in molten rock-and frees him. Obviously.

**RESCUED BOUNCY**

Bouncy: "When you free a sheep, Zoe the zebra-fly will appear in its place. Zoe can save your progress! That could be useful if you run into trouble."

Spiral: "Not that I ever run into trouble."

Bouncy: "Anyway, I have to go work on my biology homework." *bounces away*

**6 SHEEP RESCUED**

Zoe saves Spiral's progress. Then, Spiral progresses further. The forest is no longer a straight path; it's becoming a maze. And there are zems around every corner. Spiral soon sees the exit portal, and another sheep nearby it, trapped in rock. Spiral frees him.

RESCUED THORN-HORNS

Thorn-Horns: "You know how you have to feed butterflies to Sox, so that he can protect you from more enemy hits?"

Spiral: "Yup."

Thorn-Horns: "And you know how you have to kill fodder to turn them into butterflies that you feed to Sox?"

Spiral: "Yup."

Thorn-Horns: "Well, whenever you kill fodder, you also get experience points. Each fodder you kill gives you an experience point. When you have enough experience points, Sox will be upgraded so he can protect you from a larger number of enemy hits!"

Spiral: "Sounds neat!"

Thorn-Horns: "Good luck! I have to go mow the lawn in Grassy Yard."

*leaves, but steps on a thorn by accident, and hurts his foot. Runs away screaming OWCH! OWCH!"*

**7 SHEEP RESCUED**

Zoe saves Spiral's progress. Then Spiral exits the level through the portal-but first, he kills some red termite fodder nearby. He gets some experience points for it.

-by the way, Sox is always brown, regardless of how much health he has. But you can tell how much health he has, by looking at the small number floating over him. And when he only has 1 hp left, the word "DANGER!" will appear over his head! _

total sheep rescued: 7

total green furry-flies found: 02

total zems: 440

xp (experience points for killing fodder so far): 40 (when the number reaches 1,000, Sox will be upgraded, and the number of xp's will reset.)


	4. Ocean Harbour

**Chapter 4**

Sox: "Now what level should we go to?"

**OCEAN HARBOUR**

PORTAL'S LOCATION: in the Whiteness home-world, they come to a large lake of cold water. The portal leading to Ocean Harbour, is located on an island in the middle of this lake. Spiral must jump across some ice-cubes that are floating over the lake, to reach the island where the portal is. But before crossing this lake, they free another sheep in front of the lake.

RESCUED ICY

Icy: "Don't fall into the water; you can't swim yet! When you find 5 green furry-flies, maybe they'll teach you the power to swim."

Spiral: "That would be great. But what I'd really like them to teach me, is how to fly!"

Icy: "Patience. Maybe eventually they will. Anyway, good-bye. I have to go buy a pair of underpants for my pet guinea-pig." *disappears*

8 SHEEP RESCUED

When Spiral enters the Ocean Harbour portal, he lands on some snowy ground at the edge of an ocean. There are several piles of boxes and crates on the land. And he climbs them. At the top of them, there's Greedybagz again! There is a cage nearby Greedybagz; Spiral pays Greedybagz 100 zems and he opens the cage. A green furry-fly comes out!

3 furry-flies found, so far.

Spiral: "2 more green furry-flies to go!"

At the top of another pile of crates, is a sheep trapped in rock. Spiral frees him.

RESCUED ZELDA

Zelda: "I have to go potty-train my dandelions!"

*disappears*

Now Spiral crosses a bridge onto an island of steel crates. He jumps up the crates. There are some evil penguins here. Spiral spits cottonballs at them. They die and drop zems. Sorry if all this description is getting boring. Anyway, the fodder here are grey mice. Don't step in the mouse- poop they make. Or you'll lose health.

You cross another bridge & enter a ship. You go into a room on the ship. The door closes behind you. The ship you're on starts sailing off across the ocean. While you're on the ship, you must pass thru several rooms on the ship, containing evil penguins, fish, some big blue gnus with ice- clubs, and then some small gnus holding metal shields. If you spit cottonballs at them, your cottonballs will just rebound off their shields. So you must charge into them. Each one screams, "ARGH! I WISH THAT THERE WERE CHARGE-PROOF SHIELDS!" when you defeat them.

Then there's a room with small gopher enemies carrying TNT crates. Keep a distance away from them, and spit a cottonball at their TNT crate to make it explode, and zems will come out of it.

Soon Spiral makes it to the other end of the ship! By now, the ship stops at a tropical island, and drops Spiral off there! Spiral wanders around the tropical island and comes to another sheep who's trapped in rock. Spiral frees him.

RESCUED "UMM...I DON'T HAVE A NAME."

"UMM...I DON'T HAVE A NAME." : "Enemies sometimes hold metal shields that protect them against your cottonb-"

Spiral: "Ahem; I know that."

"UMM...I DON'T HAVE A NAME." : "Oh. Good-bye, I have to go get a name."

*disappears*

Now Spiral searches around this island for the exit portal leading back to the Whiteness World.

The portal is in a pile of mouse-poop.

Spiral loses some health when walking through the poop.

Sox: "Now you probably wish the green furry-flies would teach you a move that lets you walk through mouse-poop safely without losing health."

Spiral: "NAH, I'D LIKE THEM TO TEACH ME HOW TO FLY! ...AND THEN I COULD JUST FLY OVER THE MOUSE-POOP!"

Sox: "Sheesh! Don't yell! It hurts my ears!"

Spiral: "Huh? But flies don't have ears!"

Sox: "Yes, I do! They're hidden under my fur!"

Spiral: "Oh..."

total sheep rescued: 9

total green furry-flies found: 03

total zems: 555. how cool is that number?

xp: 600.


	5. Grassy Yard

**Chapter 5**

**GRASSY YARD**

PORTAL'S LOCATION: In the Whiteness Homeworld, near where you freed Carmen, there's a stone building; in it is a portal leading to Grassy Yard.

Here the grass is green, the sun is shining, & there's a few clouds in the sky, shaped like sheep. Right in the middle of the field where Spiral enters, there is a ledge - and sitting on top of this ledge, is a sheep trapped in rock. Spiral tries jumping up to this ledge, but he can't jump that high! The ledge is just a teeny-tiny bit too high for him to reach! So he can't reach the sheep that's trapped in rock! Spiral looks around for a platform or something that can carry him up to that ledge, but there isn't anything! Then Spiral sees there's a turtle sitting on the ground beneath the ledge...

Turtle: "Hullo, young ones. I am the wisest turtle in Grassy Yard. Ask me any question about this level, and I'll answer it..."

Spiral: "How do I get up to the ledge in the middle of this field? You know, the ledge that has a sheep-rock sitting on top of it..."

Turtle: "Umm...uh...umm...sorry, but that is the only question I do not know the answer to."

Spiral and Sox: "WHY, YOU... YOU SAID YOU COULD ANSWER ANY QUESTION ABOUT THIS LEVEL! YOU LIAR!" *Spiral spits cottonballs at the turtle in frustration. The turtle dies, & drops 500 zems.*

Spiral still wonders how to get up to that ledge where the sheep-rock is. It doesn't seem possible yet. So Spiral ignores the ledge with the sheep- rock on it, & decides to come back to it later.

Spiral: "Bleh...if only I knew how to reach that ledge...then I'd be able to free the sheep, & then I'd have freed enough sheep to move on to the next set of worlds!"

Spiral just goes off down another path in this level. The path has some zems on it, and the path leads to a field full of zems! When he gets to the wall at the end of the 2nd field, he jumps across some small grassy ledges sticking out of the wall (these are ledges that ARE high enough to reach). THESE ledges lead up to a tornado. The tornado picks up Spiral, spins him around violently, and tosses him over the grassy wall, to another field behind the wall. This field contains 3 things: more zems, more zems, and more zems! Oh, and it also contains this: zemszemszemszemszems. Oh, I forgot: there's also a bunch of zems!

Spiral (picking up more zems): "Weird! This level doesn't have any enemies at all! This level's just quiet and peaceful!"

SUDDENLY. TWO. HUGE. METAL. FEET. COME. STOMPING. BY.

Spiral: "I spoke too soon..."

-the GIRAFFY GNU has entered the field! This is a small, tiny gnu on tall tall stilts, and his stilts have huge, metal feet attached to the ends of them...which can stomp on Spiral and squash him flat!

Spiral charges away from Giraffy Gnu to avoid its huge metal feet squashing him. When Spiral's gotten far enough from Giraffy Gnu, Spiral looks up at him, & aims & shoots several cottonballs at the small Giraffy Gnu who's on the stilts. Eventually, the Giraffy Gnu falls off his stilts. Now Spiral must continue spitting cottonballs at the Giraffy Gnu who's now running around on the land. Giraffy Gnu pulls out a rifle and tries shooting Spiral, but Spiral dodges the shots by rolling left & right (use the L1 & R1 buttons) and keeps spitting at Giraffy Gnu, who soon dies. Giraffy Gnu drops 100 zems.

Spiral: "See, I told you that I wouldn't let the Giraffy Gnu kill m-"

The Giraffy Gnu recovers.

Spiral pelts him with cottonballs rapidly in fast-motion. The Giraffy Gnu dies again, and drops one more zem.

Spiral flames some small gopher fodder to recover any lost health-points. Then he continues exploring the field, and comes to a grassy tunnel. It leads to another grassy field of zems! How unpredictable!

But in this field, is also another Green Furry-Fly! Spiral catches it. 4 green flies found in total so far.

Also, at the far edge of this field, there are also five skunks who are playing a board game. Spiral just watches them, from a far distance.

1st skunk: *rolls dice and moves four spaces* "I've landed on a space that says, "take 100 zem cards." *he picks up 100 zem cards from a basket in the center of the board game*

2nd skunk: *rolls dice and moves three spaces* "I've landed on a space that says, "take 200 zem cards. *he picks up 200 zem cards from the basket in the center of the board game*

3rd skunk: *rolls dice and moves two spaces* "I've landed on a space that says, "take 10000002 zem cards." *he does that.*

4th skunk: "sigh...it's my turn..." *picks up dice* "For all the last turns, all the spaces that I've landed on are always spaces that say "GO BACK TO START AND THROW AWAY ALL YOUR ZEM CARDS INTO A LAKE WHERE THEY'LL GET EATEN BY SHARKS." ...but the rest of you always keep landing on spaces that say to pick up lots of zem cards! I'm getting sick of this; it's so unfair! I hope it doesn't happen this time, too!" *rolls dice...and moves 1 space* "WHAT? AAARRRGH, I'VE LANDED ON ANOTHER SPACE THAT SAYS GO BACK TO START! THIS IS UNFAIR!"

1st skunk: "Calm down, Louis!"

2nd skunk: "SHUT UP, GLEN! ...ANYWAY, THIS MAKES ME SO MAAAAAAAD! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO START AGAIN! ARRRRRGH! I REFUSE TO DO THIS! I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE! !"

*he is so frustrated that he throws the board game, the basket, & dice into the air. The dice goes flying across Grassy Yard...and hits the sheep-rock that's on the out-of-reach ledge in the first field! The rock breaks, and a black sheep is freed from it!*

**RESCUED CHUCK**

Chuck: "Thank you for releasing me!"

Spiral: "Actually, you should be thanking the skunks and their dice for releasing you."

Chuck: "Huh? ...anyway, I'm glad to be free! I have to go fix my saxophone; Giraffy Gnu had stomped on it earlier..."

10 SHEEP RESCUED!

Spiral: "WOOHOO! Now, the pilot in the Whiteness Homeworld will let me go to Dexto's world, now that I've freed 10 other sheep! Yay! Let's play some trumpet-music to celebrate this!"

Chuck: (hears Spiral): "I'd rather have saxophone music playing."

Spiral: "Trumpet music."

Chuck: "Sax music."

Spiral: "Trumpet music."

Chuck: "Sax music."

Spiral: "Trump-"

Sox: "AWWH, IT SEEMS LIKE YOU TWO ARE GETTING INTO AN ARGUMENT! C'MON, SPIRAL, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THIS ARGUMENT GETS ANY WORSE!"

*but Spiral and Chuck are still arguing about whether trumpet music or sax music is better. ...so Sox quickly opens the PAUSE menu and scrolls down to "EXIT LEVEL!" Then Spiral and Sox get teleported back to the homeworld.

Spiral: "Hey, what did ya do that for? ...I had almost convinced Chuck that trumpet-music is better than sax-music! You didn't give me a chance to see if he'd finally agree with me!"

total sheep rescued: ten! DA-DADADADUN!

total green furry-flies found: 04

total zems: 1300.

fodder xp: 650.


	6. The Dryness Home World

**Chapter 6**

ALARM GOES OFF

TIME TO FLY TO DEXTO'S WORLD!

When Spiral and Sox exit Grassy Yard & return to the Whiteness World, & they go to talk to the pilot who can take them to Dexto's World.

The airplane pilot is located near where you freed Icy, in front of the lake. The pilot is a penguin. The brand-name of his plane is "Penguin Flight".

They talk to the penguin who's the pilot.

Pilot: "ARRRGH! THERE YOU ARE, SPIRAL, YOU PESKY SHEEP! NOW YOUR TIME IS UP! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A-"

Spiral: "Huh? You're supposed to be on my side!"

Pilot: "D'oh! Did the game-designers accidentally give me Ghastly Gnu's script? Oops!" throws out the wrong script into the cold lake where it gets eaten by a fish "...sorry about that...here's the right script for me: Aha, I see you've been busy freeing sheep, Spiral. Now you may travel to Dexto's world, if you like."

The menu appears:

WHERE TO?

choice #1: -stay here

choice b: -dexto's world

"DEXTO'S WORLD!" screams Spiral. he jumps into the plane, which flies off thru the fluffy white clouds, to dexto's world...

ENTERING DEXTO'S WORLD? -

PLANE CRASHES UNEXPECTEDLY

spiral lands in desert!

Spiral: "I assume that was a glitch."

Sox: "Now how the -ATCHOO- are we gonna get out of this desert and get to Dexto now?"

Spiral: "Don't ask!"

they wander around the desert. This is THE DRYNESS HOMEWORLD.

spiral sees two green furry-flies. he captures both of them.

6 green furry-flies found, in total.

all 6 green furry-flies buzz around him and say: "you've freed more than 5 of us by now! now we'll teach you another new move: how to swim! just jump into the water and use the left analog stick to swim around on the surface. press or [] or O or L1 or R1 to dive underwater. go on. try it!"

spiral slowly walks up to the nearby lake in middle of desert.

spiral: "uh...uh...i'm still scared to swim...i've never done this before..."

sox: "GO ON! JUMP INTO THE WATER ALREADY! OR ALL THE GAME-PLAYERS WILL CALL YOU A WUSS!"

spiral jumps into the lake.

splash!

spiral: "hmm...hey! i can swim without drowning now!"

green flies: "when you've found 9 of us, we'll teach you another new move! but for now, have fun swimming!"

spiral dives underwater and sees an underwater portal leading to a level called:

THE DRY GULLY THAT DOESN'T CONTAIN ANY WATER

spiral enters this portal.

total sheep rescued: ten.

total green furry-flies found: 06

total zems: 1399.

fodder xp: 659.


	7. The Dry Gully That Doesn't Contain Water

**Chapter 7**

THE DRY GULLY THAT DOESN'T CONTAIN ANY WATER

-right away when Spiral enters the dry gully level, he sees THREE sheep trapped in rock, right in front of him. he frees the first sheep.

RESCUED SNAP...

snap: "I have to go shave my nosehairs!" disappears

spiral frees the second sheep.

RESCUED CRACKLE...

crackle: "I have to go put green light-bulbs in my kitchen." disappears

spiral frees the third sheep.

...AND CHANG

spiral: "Chang, do you know how i'm gonna reach Dexto, now that my plane has crashed into this set of desert worlds?"

chang: "well...there's another pilot somewhere in the dryness homeworld. go talk to him, and he'll give you a new plane! ...Now good-by for now, I have to go date a squirrel."

disappears

spiral wanders around the gully, and sees several gophers holding TNT crates. Spiral blows them up, and gets zems. He then comes to a tornado which picks him up & tosses him up to the high ground above the gully. There are many more zem - AWWH, THIS IS ENOUGH ZEMS ALREADY! LET'S JUST TRY TO FIND THE PORTAL LEADING BACK TO THE DRYNESS HOMEWORLD NOW.

the exit portal is located in a huge mount of jackrabbit-poop. spiral doesn't try running through the pile of poop, or he'd lose health when running thru it!

they search around the gully in search of something that can remove the poop that's blocking the portal

spiral: ''i feel like listening to radio music while i'm exploring."

sox: "what's your favourite radio song?"

spiral: "zeepsy, by zay-bwon." (starts humming the music: Boom. BAM. boom- BAM. Boom. BAM. boom-BAM. bamboom. BAM. boom-BAM. etc.)

sox: "the song "madder" by groove armada is better."

spiral: "i disagree!"

sox: "what's wrong with the song "madder"? it rules!"

spiral: "does not! zay-bwon's song is 1,032572305723057 times better!"

sox: "isn't!"

spiral: "is!"

sox: "isn't!"

spiral: "is!"

sox: "isn't!"

Pile of poop near the exit portal: "WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING? YOUR ARGUING IS GETTING TOO ANNOYING! WE DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" then the poopie walks to a faraway place, where it won't be able to hear spiral and sox's argument

spiral: "hey! look, sox!- The pile of poop walked away from the portal! now it's not blocking the exit portal anymore!"

sox: "yay! let's exit this stupid level then!"

spiral: "but wait! let's pick up those zems over there..."

-there are also some cactuses here that you can spit at, to turn them into skunks-which you can spit at, to turn them into purple flamingoes in green hats, which you can spit at, to turn them into zems! DO NOT SPIT AT THE ZEMS, OR THE ZEMS WILL TURN INTO GUINEA-PIGS THAT WILL START FOLLOWING YOU AROUND AND SINGING THE SONG "ZIPSEE ZEBRA FISH" FOR THE REST OF THE GAME!

-after picking these zems (he didn't spit at the zems!) spiral goes back to the exit portal and returns to the dryness homeworld.

MEANWHILE...IN SOME OTHER SET OF WORLDS...

Ghastly Gnu stops by at the office of Doctor Sheepkiller.

Doctor Sheepkiller is busy with some paperwork.

Ghastly: "EXCUSE ME, DOCTOR SHEEPKILLER."

Doctor Sheepkiller: "Yup...what is it?"

Ghastly: "I'd like to hire you to put a stop to Spiral, before he reaches Dexto!"

Doctor Sheepkiller: "Who is Spiral?"

Ghastly: "He's a flying sheep! DUH! I wouldn't have hired you to get rid of him, if he wasn't a sheep! 'Cuz your name is Doctor Sheepkiller, after all."

Doctor Sheepkiller: "Okay...right, then, I'll hunt down Spiral and kill him!"

Ghastly: "Great. I'll pay you 5555555555555 purple zems if you succeed."

-meanwhile, back in the dryness homeworld, spiral comes back out into the lake. he swims back up to the surface. he searches the homeworld to try to find the pilot that can give him a new plane. there's a cave entrance nearby, which might lead to the pilot... but the cave is blocked by a gnu that's too huge to be charged, AND is wearing metal armour. spiral doesn't have anything that can defeat him...so spiral turns back and searches the rest of the homeworld. he sees a portal leading into another level of the dryness world:

SAND FACTORY

total sheep rescued: 13

total green furry-flies found: 06

total zems: 2399

fodder xp: 690


	8. Sand Factory

**Chapter 8**

SAND FACTORY

Spiral enters a room inside the factory. There's a giant pool of quicksand in the middle of this room; he must be careful not to fall into it! He walks around the stone floor surrounding the perimeter of the pool. In one corner of the room, on the floor, is a sheep trapped in rock.

RESCUED MARSHALL

Marshall: "This is the gnus' quicksand factory! Look over there, at the far end of this room. There's a waterfall of quicksand; it's spewing out all this quicksand! Find some way to get to the top of the waterfall, and turn it off!" Spiral: "Don't worry; I'll succeed!" Marshall: "Great. I'll talk to you later. I have to go hire a red kangaroo to help me get a booger out of my nose." disappears

Spiral jumps across some black platforms that are over the quicksand floor. He jumps over some flamethrowers that are spraying sand around; and then he comes to an elevator platform leading up to the top of the waterfall. At the top of the waterfall, there's a button which Spiral spits at. This turns off the waterfall.

The waterfall of sand had previously been blocking a door leading to the next room. Now that the waterfall's been turned off, Spiral can go thru the door leading to the next room!

in the hallway between rooms #1 and #2, there are more flamethrowers to jump over. Then a bird enemy flies over Spiral, and tries to dump a bag of sand onto him! But Spiral spits cottonballs at the bird, before it can do this!

in room #2, there's another waterfall of sand, blocking the door to room #3! arrgh!

you must find a button to turn off THIS waterfall, too.

as you're exploring this room searching for a way to turn this waterfall off, you pass some small gnus w/ metal shields, then you jump across some conveyor belts while jumping over flamethrowers; and then you come to an elevator which can take you up to the top of the 2nd waterfall (where you'll probably find the button that turns the waterfall off). but to activate this elevator, you must spit at 5 buttons that are located in different parts of the room. spiral succeeds in finding them all. then he goes up the elevator, and it takes him up to the second waterfall. here, there's a button which turns off the waterfall, which had been blocking the entrance to room #3. now spiral goes thru the door to room #3. are you still awake?

room #3: spiral walks around a huge pool of quicksand in the middle of this room, & frees a sheep who's trapped in rock in the corner of the room.

RESCUED SANTA

Santa: "I have to go eat an apple pie. Oh, by the way, take this thing I found. Merry Xmas." gives Spiral a green furry-fly.

7 green furry-flies found, in total.

15 SHEEP RESCUED

Is it really Xmas?

anyway, after passing thru this room, spiral walkz down ah looooong hall way...

spiral: "This is getting boring."

Somniack's voice: "YOU WANT SOMETHING MORE EXCITING THEN? OKAY, THEN. THIS FACTORY IS GOING TO BLOW UP IN 2 1/2 MINUTES. YOU HAVE 2 1/2 MINUTES TO GET TO THE EXIT PORTAL AND ESCAPE. HA HA HA...HOW'S THAT FOR EXCITEMENT?"

the timer comes on.

spiral runs down the hallway fast! the exit portal is way at the end of the level, and spiral has 2 1/2 minutes to get thru the rest of the level to the exit portal! as he's rushing frantically thru the level, he encounters more small gnus w/ shields, & avoids paths blocked by huge, metal gnus who can't be defeated. he jumps over some flamethrowers, & passes some crushers that are sticking out of the walls... spiral also picks up a green furry-fly on the way! 8 furry-flies found so far. then there's a few more small gnus... then, spiral makes it to the exit portal, when there's only 3 seconds left!

spiral: "WAIT! There's some zems over there that I want to pick up!"

sox: "ARE YOU DRUNK? THERE'S NOT ENOUGH TIME TO GO OVER TO THERE AND PICK THEM UP! YOU'VE GOT TO RUN THRU THE EXIT PORTAL RIGHT NOW!"

so they run thru the portal. just in time.

total sheep rescued: 15

total green furry-flies found: 08

total zems: 5499.

fodder xp: 780.

baaaaaaaaaaa-ck in the dryness homeworld, spiral sees a small, green creature running around. It's a gnorc!

gnorc: "hullo! nice to meet you."

spiral: "you're in the wrong game. Gnorcs live inside the Spyro-the-dragon game disks."

gnorc: "oops." is about to leave, but then he says, "wait...before i leave, take this thing that i found."

it is a green furry-fly!

9 green furry-flies found, in total.

the 9 green furry-flies buzz around spiral and say, "You've found 9 of us by now! ...now we'll teach you another new move! Are you ready? This is a cool one! Spyro the dragon was never able to do this!"

what new move is it?

you'll find out in the next chapter! stay tuned! bwa-ha-ha! i left ewe in suspense, didn't i?


	9. Doctor Sheepkiller

**Chapter 9**

green flies: "We're gonna teach you how to baa! Just hold down the L2 and R2 buttons to baa. When you baa, it will create huge sound-waves that can push some enemies away from you!"

spiral: (tries out this new move) "BAAAAAAAAAAAA! ...by the way, when are you gonna teach me how to fly?"

(but the green flies don't hear him, because they had gone deaf because spiral's baaing was so loud!)

then, spiral thinks of something! he runs back to the cave which was blocked by the huge, metal gnu... spiral then uses his BAA move to create sound-waves that push the huge, metal gnu away from him! Spiral pushes the gnu back a bit further by baa'ing ... and the gnu gets pushed into a huge pool of quicksand that was behind the gnu!

Now that there's no more gnu blocking the cave-entrance, Spiral walks further thru da cave an turns right. He walks around the cave-ground surrounding the perimeter of the quicksand pool. There are also some evil penguins - like the ones from Ocean Harbour! - walking along the side of the pool. Spiral spits at them.

WARNING: MASSIVE BORING DESCRIPTION UP AHEAD

Then, further along the path, there's a small gnu holding a flamethrower that sprays sand around! Spiral kills him, too.

Now you must progress up several floors of ledges that are above the quicksand pool. On the 2nd floor of ledges above the pool, there's 4 small gnus holding metal shields.

Past them, there's an elevator leading to the 3rd floor of ledges, where there are gophers holding a TNT crate. Spiral spits at it to blow it up.

Then further up the ledges, there's a small shielded gnu, and a big blue gnu with an ice club. Past them, is another huge, metal gnu that must be BAA'ed at, to push it away...

...then there's an elevator leading to the 4th floor of ledges, where there's some birds! Spiral spits at them, before they dump bags of stinky socks onto him!

Here there's also a doorway to another room, but it's closed by a huge, metal door. Spiral ignores it for now, and takes the elevator up to a ledge overlooking the 4th floor! And on this ledge, there's a huge metal keg...Spiral charges into it, to knock it over, and it rolls down to the 4th floor and smashes against the huge, metal door, breaking it!

Spiral walks thru the doorway.

In the next room is a quicksand pool with a closed door on the other side. Spiral spits a cottonball at the switch over the door to open it, and then he glides over the quicksand pool and thru the doorway on the other side.

He comes outside.

He charges down a sandy hill.

Suddenly... a huge, metal gnu, who is holding a stick, rises from the sand.

DOCTOR SHEEPKILLER

Doctor Sheepkiller: "I am here for two reasons... (1) to spice up all these boring paragraphs in the story, and (2) to kill Spiral, because then Ghastly will pay me 55555555555555555 purple zems if I succeed!"

Spiral: "You ain't gonna kill me!"

Doctor Sheepkiller: "Yes I will!"

Spiral: "You won't!"

Doctor Sheepkiller: "Yes I will!"

Spiral: "Won't!"

Doctor Sheepkiller: "Will!"

Sox: "AWWH, WILL YOU GUYS JUST START THE FIGHT ALREADY? I WANNA SEE ALL THE BL- ACTION! !"

Dr Sheepkiller is too huge to be charged, & too metal to be spat at... You can push him away from you by BAA'ing at him, but there isn't any pit or gap to push him into! Then Spiral sees there's a crack in the back of Doctor Sheepkiller's armour... Spiral spits at it!

Dr Sheepkiller: "Duh...guess I should watch my back!"

Dr Sheepkiller tries whacking Spiral with his stick. Spiral rolls left & right to dodge it.

Spiral then spits more cottonballs at the hole in Dr Sheepkiller's armour!

Dr Sheepkiller: pulls out a stuffed guinea-pig and uses it to patch up the hole in his armour

then, using his stick, Dr Sheepkiller smashes the ground so hard that part of the arena's ground cracks, revealing a pool of quicksand beneath the ground.

yellow penguins, made of quicksand, keep hopping out of this pool. Spiral spits at them.

then a yellow penguin wearing green underwear, hops out of the quicksand pool. It takes off its underwear and throws it at Spiral! Spiral dodges it, and kills the yellow penguin!

then Spiral uses his BAA'ing sound-waves to push Dr Sheepkiller into the quicksand pool! Dr Sheepkiller dies here, and drops 78908776543323456788986655556 zems. Spiral only gets to pick up 100 of them. The rest of the zems fall into the quicksand, before Spiral gets a chance to pick them up.

then the quicksand lowers, revealing a cave-entrance that was below the quicksand. Spiral goes thru this tunnel, and it leads to ... another sheep trapped in rock. Spiral frees him.

RESCUED ZEPHYR

Zephyr: "I like the music in the song "Vanilla Ice" from the radio."

Spiral: "But do you have any advice on how I can get further?"

Zephyr: "Sorry, I don't. But I think they should use the music from the Vanilla Ice song, in one of the icy levels in this game!"

SPiral: "Bleh. The song "ZEEPSY ZEBRA FISH IN ZOOS IN ZIMBABWE" is better!"

Zephyr: "Just toast those enemies and collect the treasure!"

Spiral: "Ahem...have you forgotten? I'm a sheep! Sheep can't breathe fire!"

Zephyr: "Oh. Anyway, I have to go listen to the song "Vanil-"

Spiral presses the X Button to cancel this dialogue.

16 SHEEP RESCUED

Nearby, is also...the pilot! WOOHOO! Spiral finally made it to the pilot who can take Spiral out of this stupid set of levels! The pilot in this homeworld is a vulture. The brand-name of his plane is "VULTURE FLIGHT."

vulture: "free 25 sheep and you may use my plane."

spiral: "25 SHEEP? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS!"

vulture: "Just free the sheep and kill those enemies!"

spiral goes thru a portal nearby him, which might lead to more sheep. this portal is labelled:

"OH, NO! NOT ANOTHER SNOWY LEVEL! ...WHAT'S ONE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT ANYWAY?''

yep, that's the name of the level.


	10. Oh, No! Not Another Snowy Level!

**Chapter 10**

"OH, NO! NOT ANOTHER SNOWY LEVEL! ...WHAT'S ONE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT, ANYWAY?"

portal's location: i just told you! it's near the vulture pilot's plane! are you deaf?

-this level is a long, lengthy ice-cave, and in it, spiral must jump up hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of stairs and ledges. & then hundreds and hundreds more stairs, and then hundreds and hundreds more ledges...

spiral: "I'm getting tired! How many more ledges and stairs do we have to jump up?"

and, oh, by the way, the music from the song "Vanilla Ice" DOES NOT play during this level! Sorry, folks! bwa-ha-ha!

spiral jumps up more and more stairs...and more and more stairs...and more and more stairs. then, when he finally makes it to the top of these stairs... he jumps up another stair. and more stairs. at the top of those stairs, there is finally something new: MORE STAIRS! but then, after jumping up all these stairs... there's something new, and it isn't more stairs. it's EVEN more stairs! and then there's something that isn't stairs: ledges! and then, more ledges! hee, hee! and after that...

spiral jumps up more and more ledges...and more and more ledges...and more and more ledges. then, when he finally makes it to the top of these ledges... he jumps up another ledge. and more ledges. at the top of those ledges, there is finally something new: MORE LEDGES! but then, after jumping up all these ledges... there's something new, and it isn't more ledges. it's EVEN more ledges! and then there's something that isn't ledges: stairs! and then, more stairs! hee, hee! and after that...

...he makes it to another sheep who's trapped in rock.

RESCUED UGGY-BUGGY-FUG SNIFFER

UGGY-BUGGY-FUG SNIFFER: "I have to go sniff some uggy-buggy-fugs."

Spiral, Sox, and their invisible friend Box: "What are uggy-buggy-fugs?"

U.B.F. SNIFFER: "Umm...I don't know! ...and since I don't know what they are, I can't sniff them! So I guess I'll go sniff some ostrich- eyeballs instead."

disappears

then spiral runs thru an icy hallway...and after going thru this hallway... he jumps up more ledges and stairs! Hee, hee, hee! This level-design is so creative, isn't it? ...and at the top of these stairs, is a huge blue wall. ...and there's a tornado right in front of spiral, which picks him up and tosses him violently over the huge blue wall...and across a quicksand pit on the other side. Everything on this side of the wall, is desert!

-he wanders thru the desert. he glides over another quicksand pit. then they come to a white sign picturing a brown furry-fly with a red "x" over it.

-sox stares at the sign.

-spiral and sox charge past the sign, but Sox disappears into thin air when passing it!

-this sign was a "No-Sox" sign! Sox the fly isn't allowed to pass this sign! If Sox goes past it, he disappears! So Spiral has to do this whole part of the level alone, without Sox!

-past the "No-Sox" sign, Spiral comes to an area where the path splits in two. Spiral goes down the right path first. This path leads to an area with many, many zems that are floating in mid-air! There is a tornado which tosses Spiral into the air, giving him a chance to pick up the zems in the air. On the ground below the zems, is also a huge, metal door. Spiral can't break it, so he ignores it. He goes back to the area where the path had started splitting in two, and he now goes down the left path. I feel like kissing a girl. Hey, that's not part of the level!

-down the left path, is another sheep-rock. Spiral frees the sheep in it.

RESCUED COSMOS

Cosmos: "I have to go order a Cosmopolitan magazine!" disappears

17 SHEEP RESCUED

Past him, there is a tornado which carries Spiral up to a floating island in mid-air. On this island, there are several cactuses, which Spiral spits at to turn them into zems! On this island, is ALSO a tornado which carries Spiral to ANOTHER floating island ... where there are several gophers holding TNT boxes. Spiral blows them up. Here, there's also ANOTHER tornado which carries Spiral to ANOTHER floating island, with small shielded gnus on it. Spiral charges them. There's also ANOTHER tornado here, which carries Spiral to ANOTHER floating island, with huge metal gnus on it! Spiral BAAs at them to push them off the island! There's also ANOTHER tornado here, which carries Spiral to ANOTHER floating island, that has yellow penguins on it! The penguins throw their green underwear at Spiral. Spiral gets hit by it, and dies. Remember, this was a No-Sox zone, so Sox hadn't been there to protect Spiral! So now that Spiral's defeated, he must restart this whole dang level all over again! Bwa-ha- ha!

If he hadn't been hit by the green underwear, he would have made it to ANOTHER tornado, which would have carried him to an island with a sheep- rock on it.

-when freeing the sheep...

RESCUED HAMSTER-BUTT-SNIFFER

H.B. Sniffer: "I have to go sniff some ostrich eyeballs."

Spiral: "But there's already a sheep who said that. ...and if you want to sniff ostrich eyeballs too, then why is your name Hamster-butt Sniffer?"

H.B. Sniffer: shrugs, like Jed in Spyro 1 disappears

On this island, there's also a key which can unlock the huge, metal door which was near Cosmos. Spiral unlocks this door with the key, and it leads down into a cave room full of quicksand. Spiral glides over the quicksand; there's another sheep-rock on the other si

RESCUED MASTURBATOR

Masturbator: "I have to go get a name-chnge!" disappears very fast!

18 SHEEP RESCUED

Next to where Masturbator was, there's the exit portal!

Spiral is about to walk thru it, when suddenly- several yellow penguins hop out of it, and start surrounding Spiral! Spiral kills them all, before they take off their green underwear! THEN SPIRAL'S MATH TEACHER HOPS OUT OF THE PORTAL. But, luckily, it'z just a mirage. PHEW! Now Spiral goes thru the portal and exits this level!

total sheep rescued: 20

total green furry-flies found: 09

total zems: 9499.

fodder xp: 918. how did that number go up so fast?


	11. HUGE NOISY GIGANTIC AWFUL BEASTS

**Chapter 11**

Back in the Dryness Homeworld, Spiral flames a wolf fodder, and gets Sox back!

Sox: "It's good to be together again!"

Spiral: "Yeah."

Sox: "Now what level should we go to? We still need 5 more sheep."

Spiral: "How about that underwater portal over there?"

This portal is labelled: "HELP, THIS LEVEL IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY HUGE NOISY GIGANTIC AWFUL BEASTS!"

Sox: "Be brave, Spiral! This level sounds scary!"

When entering this level, Spiral is on a dry cliff overlooking a vast desert plain. Spiral glides down to the plain, and immediately notices the huge noisy gigantic awful beasts! They look like huge blue tigers! Spiral spits several cottonballs at them, to defeat them! There's a tornado that carries Spiral back to the high dry cliff where he started. From here, he glides to another plain, where there are huge noisy gigantic awful beasts that are METAL!

Spiral can't spit cottonballs at metal stuff, remember? If you didn't remember that, then you must start over at Cotton Blanket Hill, and also go back to kindergarten! These huge noisy gigantic awful beasts are also too huge to be charged, and there isn't any pit to push them into with your BAAing! Then, as Spiral wanders around this plain searching for a way to defeat the huge noisy gigantic awful beasts, he sees another sheep trapped in rock.

RESCUED DYNAMO

Dynamo: "Try using that hypercharge ramp to run over the huge noisy gigantic awful beasts that are metal! Good luck!"

21 SHEEP RESCUED

Huge noisy gigantic awful beasts. I'm getting sick of typing out the words "huge noisy gigantic awful beasts" over and over again. So I'll just use the abbreviation "HNGABs" for short. So Spiral goes over to the hypercharge ramp nearby, charges over it, and hypercharges into the huge, metal HNGABs! Isn't that a cool abbreviation? HNGABs! Anyway, after you've knocked over the last HNGAB, you talk to an ant who had previously been trapped underneath the HNGAB's feet. The ant gives you a key which can unlock a door in the first plain.

Behind this door, you walk down a hallway leading to a 3rd plain. There's two sheep here who are trapped in rock. Spiral frees them.

RESCUED GRELBINBIN

Grelbinbin: "I have to go buy a valentine for my pet shampoo-bottle!"

AND: RESCUED BLIMLIMLIM

Blimlimlim: "I have to go marry the num-lock key on my keyboard!"

Spiral: "You're weird."

this makes Blimlimlim so angry that he slaps Spiral, causing Spiral and Sox to lose health.

23 SHEEP RESCUED

You also pick up many zems here.

Spiral: "I'm glad that we haven't seen Greedybagz for a long time!"

Sox: "Me, too!"

SUDDENLY, THEY SEE GREEDYBAGZ. HE POPS OUT OF A MOLEHILL NEARBY.

Greedybagz: "Awwh, Spiral, there you are! Now I'd like more zems from you..."

Spiral: "I wish that you had appeared in the Sand Factory level that had blown up. Then you would have got caught in the explosion and died, and then we wouldn't have to keep giving zems to you!"

Greedybagz: (ignores Spiral) "Just pay me 8,000 zems and I'll open up this cage."

Spiral has no choice but to pay 8,000 zems. Then Greedybagz opens up the cage, and a green furry-fly comes out!

10 green flies found.

green fly: "Okay, I guess we'll teach you another new move now... how to climb! Just jump onto a ladder, and use the directional buttons to climb up/down the ladder, and press X to jump off."

-there is a ladder right nearby. spiral tries out his climb move on here.

-he climbs to the top of the ladder, and comes to some empty desert land.

Spiral: "There'd better be more zems here! We don't have very many zems right now, since we paid most of ours to Greedybagz!"

Sox: "I wish that a HNGAB would stomp on Greedybagz. But we've already defeated all the HNGABs in this level!"

HNGAB in the distance: "You're wrong! YOU HAVEN'T DEFEATED ALL OF US YET! BWA-HA-HA!"

Then 10 HNGABs surround Spiral and Sox. & each of these HNGABs has 10 gnus riding it. & each of these gnus has 1,000,000 fleas on it!

Spiral: "Gotta kill 'em all! -WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING? I'd better leave these HNGABs alive, so that they can stomp on Greedybagz in case he comes back!"

And so Spiral just walks past the HNGABs without spitting a single cottonball at any of them. Then he comes to another sheep trapped in rock. He frees the sheep. ...BUT THIS ONE ISN'T A SHEEP! IT'S AN...OX?

RESCUED OXIA

Spiral: "Hey, you're not another sheep! You're an ox!"

Oxia: "Duh, I know that! But Ghastly had ALSO trapped four of us oxen in molten rock! ...When you free the other 3 oxen (who are all hidden well in different areas of the game), we'll do something special for you!"

Spiral: "What's that?"

Oxia: "I'm not telling you yet! It's a secret!"

disappears

1 OX RESCUED

Spiral: "I wonder what the 4 oxen will do for us, when we've freed them all?"

Sox: "I hope they stomp on Greedybagz!"

Then he comes to a SHEEP who's trapped in rock. He frees him.

-RESCUED RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Rump: "Spiral, you're not afraid of those huge noisy gigantic awful beasts, are you?"

Spiral: "Of course not!"

Rump: "I didn't think so!"

Spiral: "...in fact, i've defeated all those beasts already!"

Rump: "I thought so. ...Anyway, I have to go watch The Lion King movie!"

disappears

24 SHEEP RESCUED

Then Spiral comes to a very very very very very sky-high tall stone tower, in the middle of the desert! Spiral enters it!

Spiral: "This tower better have an elevator! I wouldn't want to have to climb so many stairs again..."

At the bottom of the tower, is a huge, metal treasure chest. Four small quiet tiny non-awful kittens are standing around it, trying to figure out how to open it.

Spiral doesn't know how to open the treasure chest either, so he's unable to help the kittens. So he ignores them for now, and climbs up some ladders on the walls, leading to the top of the tower. At the top of the tower, is a ledge that Spiral jumps onto. Spiral sees that there's a giant wrecking-ball hanging from the ceiling. Spiral spits a cottonball at the chain that the wrecking-ball is attached to. The chain breaks, and the wrecking ball drops down...down...down to the bottom of the tower... It's gonna drop onto the treasure-chest at the bottom of the tower, and break it! YAY! (The four tiny kittens also almost get squished, but they dodge the wrecking-ball, just in time.) When the treasure-chest breaks, 1,000 zems come out of it!

Then Spiral exits the tower, and continues exploring outisde. He jumps up a few ledges & comes to the exit portal at last! The 25th sheep appears behind the exit portal.

RESCUED J. KWON

J. Kwon: "You've done well, Spiral."

Sox: "Hey! What about me? I've done well too! Haven't I?"

J. Kwon: "I guess so. Anyway, I have to go return Leapy Sheep's shoe, which I had borrowed from him earlier without his permission."

disappears

25 SHEEP RESCUED

DID YOU HEAR THAT? 25 SHEEP RESCUED! 25! NOW THE VULTURE IN THE DRYNESS HOMEWORLD WILL LET US USE HIS AIRPLANE! SO LET'S GO TALK TO HIM ALREADY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Spiral and Sox exit the level & return to the Dryness Homeworld.

I feel like making out with my girlfriend. I'll type the rest of my story later...

total sheep rescued: 25! Yay!

total green furry-flies found: 10

total zems: 4999.

fodder xp: 919. ...it takes too long to reach 1,000, doesn't it? I should have made it so that Sox is upgraded after every 100 or 200 fodder. Don't you think? Well, too late now!

total oxen rescued: ¼


	12. Dexto's World

**Chapter 12**

25 SHEEP RESCUED! Now you can use the vulture's plane! THIS TIME, IT'S REALLY REALLY TIME TO FLY OFF TO DEXTO'S WORLD! AND INFORM DEXTO OF THE GNU INVASION, SO THAT HE CAN PUT AN END TO IT! AND THEN, AFTER DEXTO DEFEATS GHASTLY GNU, YOU'LL HAVE BEATEN THE GAME! YAY! ...AREN'T YOU GLAD THAT THIS STUPID FANFIC IS ALMOST OVER? ...NOW LET'S JUST GO FLY OFF TO DEXTO AND TALK TO HIM, AND THAN DEXTO WILL DEAL WITH EVERYTHING, AND THEN WE'RE ALL FINISHED!

Vulture Pilot: "Where to, Spiral?"

choices:

-stay here

-whiteness world

-turtle butt world

-dexto's world

Spiral screams, "DEXTO'S WORLD!" so loudly that you can hear him from Italy.

Spiral, Sox, and their invisible friend Box hop onto the plane and fly off!

REALLY REALLY ENTERING DEXTO'S WORLD

-the plane enters dexto's world. it is a giant blue stone castle high up in the clouds. spiral, sox, and box get off here. they go inside the castle to talk to the great, mighty, tough, huge, noisy, gigantic, awesome Dexto the dragon, who can beat up any bad guy, kill any kulprit, murder any math teacher, or get rid of the most ghastly gnu: Ghastly Gnu! ...but just before spiral, sox, and box enter dexto's castle, spiral catches 2 green furry-flies who are buzzing around outside.

12 green flies found.

and now for the moment you've all been waiting for...

INSIDE DEXTO'S CASTLE!

they are gonna talk to dexto the dragon here! ...they walk into the main room of dexto's castle, the throne room where dexto is... and they see...

...a little, teeny-tiny, weak, small, quiet, puny, wee, itsy-bitsy, miniature dragon, who doesn't look powerful or great.

It is Dexto.

Spiral: "Are you Dexto?"

Dexto: "Yup. And you may have heard many, many, many tales about what a great, mighty, tough, huge, noisy, gigantic, awesome dragon I am..."

Spiral: "Yup. Zach the sheep told us that we should try to find you, so that you can defeat Ghastly. But-"

Dexto: "In reality, I'm normally just a small, little dragon with very little attack power and very little health. I have to rely on dragonflies to give me magic powers and energy. The dragonflies provide all the magic power for the dragons. And when they do, that's when I become a huge, strong, powerful dragon who can crush anything. And now, Ghastly Gnu has scattered the 4 dragonflies who provide me with magic powers, just like how he scattered all the green furry-flies that give you your powers. So for now, since the 4 dragonflies aren't with me, I'm unable to use any of my powers and transform myself into a huge strong dra-"

Sox: "Do you want us to find the 4 dragonflies and reunite them and return them to you?"

Dexto: "Yes. Please do that. Find the 4 dragonflies and reunite them and return them to m...Aaargh! I hate talking so much, when I have so little energy right now!"

Sox: "Well, we promise, we'll find the 4 dragonflies who give you your magic. Won't we, Spiral?"

Spiral: "Yup! Let's go!"

Box: "Uh...duh...but we don't even know where the 4 dragonflies are! We didn't see any of them in the previous two worlds, and we don't have any portal or ANYTHING that can take us to a new world where they might be!"

Spiral: "Hmm...WE'RE DOOMED!"

Suddenly, Sox flies into Box's mouth.

Box: "Hey! What the heck are you doing?"

Sox: (flies back out of Box's mouth again and says to Spiral, "Hey! Guess what? Inside Box's mouth, is a portal leading to a new homeworld! Let's hop into it!"

Box: "There's a portal inside my mouth? I never knew that! But that's just crazy!"

Sox and Spiral: "Well, we're hopping into it! The homeworld that it takes us to, might be where the first of the 4 dragonflies is!"

Box: "This is crazy!"

Spiral and Sox hop into Box's mouth, and into the portal that's inside his mouth.

What is the name of the homeworld that the portal takes them to? Find out in the next chapter of SPIRAL THE FLYING SHEEP! Aren't you disappointed that it's not over yet? (I'm not. I like this story! I wish that this game actually existed in real life, dang it!...)

total dragonflies found: 0/4

total sheep rescued: 25

total green furry-flies found: 12

total zems: 4999.

fodder xp: 919. ...THEY WILL NEVER REACH 1000.

total oxen rescued: ¼


	13. The Wetness Home World

**Chapter 13**

SPLASH!

When Spiral and Sox enter the new homeworld, they land in a huge lake of blue water. This huge body of water covers most of the homeworld. This is THE WETNESS HOMEWORLD.

There is some cliff ground, high high up above the lake. Spiral and Sox are unable to reach these cliff ledges right now. So they just swim around the lake. They dive underwater. They come to an underwater tunnel.

This underwater tunnel is full of mines, spinning propellers, lasers, and tentacles that are sticking out of the walls and floor. That's a lot of obstacles to dodge while swimming through this underwater tunnel!

While swimming through the next underwater tunnel, you must avoid bumping into sharkfish, swordfish, and barracudas, and giant tuna fish, who are all swimming in the opposite direction! This is hard!

If you make it to the third underwater tunnel (YOU NEVER WILL! THE PREVIOUS TUNNEL IS TOO HARD FOR ANYONE TO GET THRU!), you will see that there's a button at the beginning of the tunnel. It turns off a laser forcefield that's way at the end of the tunnel. But the forcefield only stays turned off for 30 seconds! In that time, you must swim over there and past it, before it turns off again! As you're swimming to it, you also must avoid bumping into MORE sharkfish/swordfish/barracudas/giant tuna fish who are all swimming in the opposite direction! AAH THESE UNDERWATER TUNNELS ARE TOO FRUSTRATING!

Spiral: "Why why why did Somniack have to make this game so har... Hey! We're past all three of the underwater tunnels now! Yay! I can't believe it!"

They swim out of the tunnels, up to the surface of the water, and they see a tornado, which carries them up to the cliff ledges above the lake!

Here, on these cliff ledges, there is a pelican pilot who has an airplane. The brand name of the airplane is "PELICAN FLIGHT."

Pelican: "When you've found 39 sheep and 5 chocolate lamb chops, you may use my plane to get to the Business World."

Spiral: "Thanks! But I think that we'll stay in THIS homeworld for now, to see if we can find any dragonflies here."

There is also a portal nearby the pelican pilot. This portal leads to a level of the Wetness World called: IF YOU LIKE MECHANICAL WHALES, THEN YOU WILL LOVE THIS LEVEL.

Sox: "Maybe there are some dragonflies, sheep, or chocolate lamb chops here?"

DON'T BOTHER READING THIS. NONE OF THE NUMBERS HAVE CHANGED.

total dragonflies found: 0/4

total sheep rescued: 25

total green furry-flies found: 12

total zems: 4999.

fodder xp: 919. ...THEY WILL NEVER REACH 1000.

total oxen rescued: ¼


	14. Mechanical Whales

**Chapter 14**

IF YOU LOVE MECHANICAL WHALES, THEN YOU WILL LOVE THIS LEVEL.

That's the name of this level.

Spiral enters a cave full of water. HE CAN'T GO INTO THE WATER, BECAUSE IT IS FULL OF MECHANICAL SHARKS! So he sticks to the platforms, paths, bridges, and ledges that are above the water! There is a huge, metal gnu standing on one of the bridges, blocking it. Spiral uses his BAAing to push the gnu off the bridge, and into the water where the gnu gets bitten by mechanical sharks. Then, across some more platforms & bridges, Spiral catches a green furry-fly! 13 green flies found. Then Spiral sees Greedybagz.

Spiral: "Awwh no, you want more zems from us? Well, we're not paying you anymore! Go jump into the water where you'll get eaten by mechanical sharks!"

Greedybagz (ignores Spiral. How typical.): "Pay me 5,000 zems & I'll let you use my mechanical whale-shaped boat to swim across that shark-infested water safely."

5,000 zems needed.

Spiral has: 4,999 zems.

HE ONLY NEEDS 1 MORE ZEM!

Spiral searches frantically. Then he sees a ledge in the distance that has some zems on it. He glides over there and picks them up! Now he has 5,190 zems!

He goes back to Greedybagz and pays him. Then Greedybagz lets Spiral use the mech. whale boat to swim across the ocean safely. On the other side... where Spiral gets off... there are more zems (now Spiral has 5,200 zems) and a sheep trapped in rock, whom Spiral rescues.

RESCUED GHASTLY.

Ghastly: "Don't worry, I'm not related to Ghastly Gnu. I'm just a friendly sheep with the same name as him!"

Spiral: "I know that. You and I were best friends in summer camp! Remember?"

Ghastly: "I remember. Anyway...Spiral, did you see a warthog dressed in black running around here? He's a thief! And he's stolen a chocolate lamb chop! You've got to track him down, and get that lamb chop! Run, run, Spiral! ...anyway, I have to go audition for "Sheep-land Idol."

26 SHEEP RESCUED

This is the first level to contain chocolate lamb-chop thieves. Spiral walks down a cave hallway and sees the thief. Spiral chases after the thief (he needs to use the hypercharge ramp in the hallway, to catch up to the thief). After chasing the thief through several cave rooms, Spiral finally catches the thief and gets the chocolate lamb chop. Spiral is about to eat it, but then Sox reminds Spiral that they need the chocolate lamb-chop to give to the pelican pilot in the Wetness Homeworld...

1 CHOCOLATE LAMB CHOP FOUND. 1 chocolate lamb chop found. Does this sentence look better in all-caps or lowercase?

Anyway, then Spiral comes to a cave room where there's another sheep-rock.

RESCUED BOYNTON

Boynton: "-do you have any zems to give to me? i love zems. ...WHAT? I HAVE GREEDYBAGZ'S SCRIPT BY MISTAKE? ARRRRRRRRRGH! eats the copy of the wrong script "Anyway, I have to go wash my hair."

27 SHEEP RESCUED

In the next cave room, is a hypercharge ramp on the floor. At the end of it, is a huge metal door that must be broken down by hypercharging into it. But this room also contains water that keeps rising/lowering. And you can't hypercharge down the ramp when there's water covering it! So you must wait for the water-level to lower, and then hypercharge down the ramp and into the huge, metal door! After breaking down the door, and going into the next room, you come to another sheep-rock.

RESCUED SIG

Sig: "I have to go sniff some ostrich eyeballs." disappears

28 SHEEP RESCUED

In the next cave room, is another green furry-fly which keeps flying away from Spiral. Spiral chases after it (he must use the hypercharge ramp) & catches up to it.

14 green flies found.

Then Spiral swims around the surface of some water (this water doesn't have mechanical sharks in it) and comes to a tornado which carries him up to another tornado which carries him up to another tornado which carries him up to some ledges above the water. There are several zems up here. There is also a wooden pot here. Spiral spits a cottonball at this pot, and then a bunch of random X, [], O, and symbols slowly float out of the pot, one by one... Spiral (I mean, the person playing this game) must quickly press whatever button the symbols represent... before the symbols disappear. If you succeed, then the pot will break, and you'll get 100 zems!

I will refer to these pots as Symbol pots.

Then Spiral runs down another cave hallway. He hypercharges into a metal HNGAB that is blocking his path (what are the HNGABs doing out of the Dryness World?), and then he comes to another sheep-rock.

RESCUED MATTHEW

Matthew: "I have to go take the bus to the Whiteness World!" disappears

29 SHEEP RESCUED

There is also the exit portal nearby. BUT SPIRAL DOESN'T HOP THRU IT YET! First, he jumps onto a mech. whale-shaped boat which takes him across a shark-infested pool, and over to a cave-room where there are LOTS of zems, another chocolate lamb-chop thief (2 chocolate lamb-chops found in total), and...AN OX TRAPPED IN ROCK!

RESCUED CALYPSO

Calypso: "Remember, when you've freed all 4 of us oxen in the game, we'll do something special for you!" disappears

2 OXEN RESCUED

Now Spiral goes back to the exit portal and returns to the Wetness World. He hadn't seen any of the 4 dragonflies in this level.

total dragonflies found: 0/4

total sheep rescued: 29

total green furry-flies found: 14

total zems: 6999.

fodder xp: 929. (there were some kiwi-bird fodder in this level.)

total oxen rescued: 2/4

total chocolate lamb chops found: 2

Back in the Wetness Homeworld:

From the area where the pelican pilot is, Spiral glides over to a ladder that's on some cliff-walls nearby, and climbs it.

He climbs up this ladder. At the top of it, he jumps onto a ledge sticking out of the cliff-walls. GREEDYBAGZ IS HERE TOO!

Greedybagz: "Pay me 100 zems and I'll raise another ladder so that you climb even higher up the cliff-walls."

Spiral pays Greedybagz. Then Greedybagz raises the next ladder! Spiral climbs up it. He comes to a cave-entrance that's blocked by a huge, metal door.

Greedybagz: "Pay me 200 zems and I'll give you the key to open this door."

Spiral pays Greedybagz, who then gives Spiral the key to open the door. Behind this door, is a cave-room. There is a green furry-fly in here. 15 green flies found, so far. Then Spiral sees that there are two huge, metal doors in this room: one on the right, and one on the left.

Greedybagz: "Pay me 300 zems and I'll open the door on the left."

Spiral pays Greedybagz, who then opens the door on the left. Behind it, is a hypercharge ramp, & Spiral uses the hypercharge to break down the door on the right.

Greedybagz: "Wow, you broke down the door on the right! I was going to make you pay me 400 zems to open the door on the right, but I see that you've already broken down that door. Great job."

Behind this door on the right, is an elevator.

Greedybagz: "Pay me 500 zems and I'll activate this elevator."

Spiral pays him. He activates the elevator. The elevator takes Spiral up to another cave-room. At the far end of this room, there's a small hole in the floor, which is blocked by a cobweb.

Greedybagz: "Pay me 600 zems and I'll remove the cobweb that's blocking this hole."

Sox: "This is getting annoying..."

They pay him. He removes the cobweb that's blocking the hole. Spiral & Sox drop down the hole and enter...


	15. Low Caves

**Chapter 15**

OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THE MUSIC ON THE BLACK-EYED PEAS' NEW ALBUM! I GOT TO LISTEN TO SOME OF IT YESTERDAY. THE MUSIC IN THAT SONG WAS SO COOL!

Sox: "Ahem...we want to get back to the story."

Fine then. Ptt.

LOW CAVES

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You may find this chapter a bit boring. It contains a lot of long detailed paragraphs. I'll try to edit it soon, so that it's less long and boring! Don't worry!

When you enter Low Caves, there are two paths that you can take: the path leading down, or the path leading up! Let's start with the path leading up.

THE PATH LEADING UP: You jump up a few stairs & see a huge metal door blocking the path. You ignore it, & walk up a slope on the right, & come to a sleeping ibex. (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, AN IBEX IS LIKE A MOUNTAIN-GOAT.) You BAA to wake up the ibex, & then the ibex charges over to the huge metal door & breaks it down. (The ibexes have strong horns.)

Past the door, you jump up a few more stairs & come to some more symbol pots, then you come to another huge metal door. You ignore it, & glide across a gap on the right, & come to another ibex. You BAA to wake him up, so he can go charge down the huge metal door for you. But the ibex must get over the huge gap, to get to the door...and the ibex can't glide over the gap! So Spiral makes a bridge appear over the gap, by spitting a cottonball at a switch nearby. The ibex crosses the bridge, & comes to the metal door, & breaks it down for you.

Past this door, is a green fly. 16 green flies found. (They'll teach u yer next new move when u find 20 of 'em.)

Then you have to jump up a whole bunch of stairs, & come to a cave-room with several spiders in it. Some of these are small, brown spiders that act as fodder...and some of them are enemy-spiders which drop zems when charged into. There's also a spider-web which you must climb up...and after climbing very high, you come to a tornado that carries you up thru a hole in the ceiling, to another room. This room just contains more stairs to jump up, and more tornadoes carrying you up higher... and soon, you come to a hole in the ceiling, leading to some cliffs outside. Here, you see another sheep-rock.

RESCUED JACQUES

Jacques: "You've reached the highest room in Low Caves! There is a lot of valuable stuff up here! stuff up here! stuff up here! stuff up here! stuff up here! stuff up here! stuff up here!"

Spiral: "Did you have to repeat that sentence so many times? so many times? so many- hey! now MY sentences are starting to repeat themselves, too! themselves, too! themselves, too!"

Jacques: "That's our echoes. our echoes. our echoes. When we speak when we're in the cave levels, our voices echo. echo. echo. echo. ech..."

disappears

30 SHEEP RESCUED

Sure enough, there's lots of valuable stuff here: zems, symbol pots, and there's also another lamb-chop thief (3 LAMB CHOPS FOUND). When you've picked up all this stuff, head back down to the start of the level, and now let's take the path that leads down.

ON THE PATH LEADING DOWN: you face more spiders, huge metal gnus that must be BAA'ed at (there's one room containing a huge, metal gnu, and a huge door that's activated by a switch on the floor, which requires heavy weight to activate it. To activate the switch, you must move the huge, metal gnu onto it. Use your BAAing to push him back onto the swich.), some pits that you must glide over, some hypercharge ramps that let you break down some more metal doors up ahead...bla bla BLAH BLAH BLAH... I don't feel like describing every detail 'cuz you'll get bored. So I'll just tell you what happens to Spiral when he reaches the lowest point of these caves...

Spiral comes to a dark cave room... with no floor...just spider-web bridges hanging over a huge, deep, dark pit... If Spiral accidentally falls into the pit... don't worry... five YELLOW furry-flies will come and catch you, and carry you back up to the spider-web bridges... On these bridges, there's also a sheep-rock:

RESCUED TOASTY

Toasty: "Gotta go squash some termites! termites! termites! termites! termites!" disappears

31 SHEEP RESCUED

There's also ... a KANGAROO-RAT trapped in rock!:

RESCUED BOOMZA

Boomza: "Hey, umm...what's yer name? yer name? yer name? yer name?"

Spiral: "Spiral. iral. iral."

Sox: "And Sox. Sox. Sox. Sox. Sox."

Boomza: "Oh. Nice to meet you, Spiraliraliral and Soxsoxsoxsoxsox. Hey, you're the sheep who's on a quest to defeat Ghastly, right? right? right?"

Spiral: "Yeah! Do you know where to find the 4 magic dragonflies of Dexto? of Dexto? of Dexto? of Dexto?"

Boomza: "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. But I can help you find some more treasure and sheep-rocks in this level. ...there's a huge metal door at the end of these bridges; it's blocking the entrance to a room with lots of treasure; I'll go there & blow up the door with this huge bomb I have. have. have."

(he starts walking, but suddenly, before he gets anywhere...) "AAAA! HERE COME SOME RED FLYING GNUS WHO WANT TO TURN ME BACK INTO MOLTEN ROCK AGAIN! This bomb is the only thing I have that I can attack the enemies with... but I need to save it for the huge, metal door at the end of these bridges. So, Spiral, protect me from these red flying gnus while I'm walking along these bridges, okay? okay? okay? DON'T LET THEM TURN ME BACK INTO MOLTEN ROCK AGAIN! ROCK AGAIN! ROCK AGAIN!"

-Spiral protects Boomza from the red flying gnus as he's crossing the bridges. Anyway, soon they make it to the end of the bridges, & Boomza blows up the metal door at the end of them. Behind this door, is the exit portal. BUT SPIRAL DOESN'T HOP THRU IT YET! First he drops down to some ground below the exit portal, & finds 3 symbol pots containing zems, and there's also another lamb-chop thief (4 LAMB CHOPS FOUND), and another sheep-rock.

RESCUED NILS

Nils: "I have to go clean my pet ostrich's toenails. toenails. toenails. toenails. toenails." disappears

32 SHEEP RESCUED

Now Spiral exits the level, with a total of 32 sheep, 10,988 zems, 4 chocolate lamb chops, 16 green flies, 2/4 oxen, 949 fodder xp... and 0/4 dragonflies.

Back in the Wetness Homeworld:

-Spiral comes out of the cavern that contained the entrance to Low Caves, and when he comes out of this cavern, he climbs to a high cliff ledge outside the cavern. From here, he can get a really good view of the lake, and the area where the plane is. Everything looks so tiny from up here. Then Spiral glides down to another cliff in the distance, where there is another lamb-chop thief! Spiral catches him. 5 LAMB CHOPS FOUND.

Here, there's also a 2nd pelican pilot! THIS pilot says he'll take you to the Forgotten Homeworld when you have 12 lamb-chops and have freed 55 sheep. Spiral doesn't have that many sheep and lamb chops, so for now, Spiral still stays in the Wetness Homeworld. There's another portal next to this pilot. The portal leads to another level of the Wetness Homeworld, called: WIZ MOUNTAINS


	16. Wiz Mountains

**Chapter 16**

WIZ MOUNTAINS!

It's is a mountains level, with lakes surrounding it. It's night-time in this level, and everything is a really cool dark indigo-blue colour. Don't fall into the lakes, or you'll get eaten by mechanical sharks. You must hop over platforms above the lakes.

Spiral is about to hop over the platforms over the 1st lake... but a wizard gnu (on the other side of the lake) uses his magic to lower the platforms into the lake. Spiral spits a cottonball across the lake, & the cottonball hits the wizard gnu, killing him. Now the platforms rise above the lake again. Spiral crosses them to the other side of duh lake.

Spiral comes to the 2nd lake & is about to cross the platforms over this lake...but then a METAL wizard gnu (on the other side of the lake) uses his magic to make the platforms keep moving around, lowering, and rising, and lowering. Spiral hops over the moving platforms, & when he gets to the other side, charges into the metal wizard gnu.

Then, at the 3rd lake, Spiral jumps across a very long series of various platforms, some of them tilting, some of them moving back & forth, & some crushers sticking out of the walls. then, on the other side of the lake, he defeats the wizard-gnu, who drops a purple zem.

In the hall up ahead, is a huge blue gnu-wizard who throws sparks at you. Defeat him by spitting at him. Then you come to another sheep-rock, but before you can get to it, a flying wizard-gnu uses his magic to make several small metal gnus appear in front of you. Defeat 'em all! Then go rescue the sheep.

RESCUED ALI-BABA

Ali-Baba: "I have to go sniff some ostrich-eyeballs." disappears

33 SHEEP RESCUED

Then there's another mech. whale-boat which Spiral rides across the 4th lake. As he's riding this boat, he must spit cottonballs at several flying wizard gnus who are trying to use their combined magic to sink Spiral's boat. When Spiral's boat makes it to the other side of the lake, he comes to another sheep-rock.

RESCUED CRYSTAL

Crystal: "The arch next to me is very special. Watch what happens when you walk thru it." disappears

34 SHEEP RESCUED

Spiral walks through this arch.

Suddenly, Spiral starts flying.

Spiral: "I'M STARTING TO FLY! WOOHOO! THIS IS AS EXCITING AS HEARING THE HANDS-UP SONG BY THE BLACK-EYED PEAS FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

Not only does Spiral start flying after walkin' thru this arch, but something else happens: 8 stars, 8 gnu-boats, 8 balloons, and 8 raccoons appear around the lake nearby. The arch that Spiral had previously walked thru, was a CHALLENGE ACTIVATOR. Whenever Spiral walks thru a CHALLENGE ACTIVATOR, he starts flying for a limited time, and 32 different objects appear around the level for a limited amount of time, and Spiral must get all of these objects before time runs owt. If he succeeds, he's rewarded with zems.

Then, after completing this challenge, Spiral continues exploring the level. There's another lamb-chop thief that Spiral catches (6 LAMB CHOPS FOUND) & the level's exit-portal nearby. But a metal wizard-gnu nearby uses his magic to make a forcefield appear around the portal! So now Spiral must walk along a long path until he gets to the wizard gnu. Spiral defeats the wizard gnu. (By the way, as you're heading down the long path to this wizard-gnu, you pass by 2 sheep-rocks on your way.)

RESUCED DONNER

Donner: "I have to go try to figure out why I've never seen Donkey Kong #4 to 63 in stores." disappears

...AND RESCUED FROSTY

Frosty: "I have to go listen to the radio." disappears

36 SHEEP RESCUED

Anyway, Spiral defeats the wizard gnu, and now the wizard gnu can't make the forcefield appear around the portal anymore. So Spiral can now walk thru the exit-portal & exit the level.

Sox: "If you wanted to exit the level, you could have just selected "EXIT LEVEL" from the pause menu, instead of going thru all that. Sheesh!"

HOWEVER, IT TURNS OUT THAT THAT PORTAL WAS NOT THE EXIT PORTAL.

IT IS REALLY A PORTAL THAT TAKES SPIRAL AND SOX TO ANOTHER LEVEL, CALLED...


	17. The Wet Gully That Does Contain Water

**Chapter 17**

THE WET GULLY THAT DOES CONTAIN WATER!

Remember the dry gully level that didn't contain water? This gully is the opposite; it HAS lots of wet blue water in it! & Spiral is swimming on the surface of this river when he enters this level. Cliff-walls surround both sides. It's night here too. As he swims down the night river, he passes a sheep-rock.

RESCUED EDDIL

Eddil: "I have to go put on my socks." disappears 37 SHEEP RESCUED

...and further down the river, is another one.

RESCUED LUCKY

Lucky: "Be careful, at the end of this river you'll fight a boss who's guarding the 1st of Dexto's 4 dragonflies! Good luck fighting this boss; his attacks are very powerful. very powerful. very very very powerful. And, no my voice wasn't echoing. I was really repeating that sentence, to emphasyze the fact that the boss's attacks are very very very powerful. ...well, he may not be as powerful as Ghastly Gnu is, but you should still be careful!" disappears 38 SHEEP RESCUED

Spiral continues swimming down the river. Suddenly, he notices that this level's music sounds like a scary remix of the music from the "Blowhard" level in Spyro the dragon! After swimming down this river for a long time and coming to a tornado which carries him up to the cliff ground above the gully... he sees a tiny flying gnu.

GUSTY GNU (don't confuse the name with Ghastly Gnu.)

Gusty Gnu: "GWA HA HA...I'm gonna defeat you by producing tornadoes!"

Spiral: "But...tornadoes don't hurt me! I'm able to walk into tornadoes without getting hurt."

Gusty: "OH YEAH? Even if they're THIS powerful?..." (he produces an EXTREMELY huge tornado)

Spiral: "Ulp..." (Gusty's tornado hits Spiral, & he loses 3 hp.) Spiral then looks up, aims, and spits at Gusty who's flying high above the ground. After Spiral spits at Gusty, Gusty flies off to another part of the level. Spiral follows him there. (going thru a short dark tunnel on the way.)

Here, Gusty makes thunderclouds hover over Spiral's head. Spiral spits at the clouds to destroy them, before lightning can come out of them & strike Spiral! Then Gusty drops several small balls made of electricity at Spiral. Spiral dodges 'em all, continues spitting at Gusty...

Soon... Gusty: "ARRGH! LOOKS LIKE I NEED EXTRA HELP..." Several small flying Wizard Gnus come & use their magic to create a forcefield around Gusty. Spiral spits at all the flying wizard gnus so they can't create a forcefield around Gusty anymore. Then Spiral spits more cottonballs at Gusty.

Gusty: "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! PREPARE TO FALL TO YOUR DEATH NOW, SPIRAL!" Gusty produces GIANT RED TORNADOES WHICH DESTROY PARTS OF THE GROUND! Soon, there's not a lot of ground left to stand on...and then... Gusty destroys the remaining part of the ground. SPIRAL FALLS TO HIS DOOM! ARRGH! THERE WAS NO WAY TO AVOID THIS! But luckily, 5 yellow furry-flies come flying by and catch Spiral, & pick him up, & carry him to another small ledge in the distance. Gusty follows Spiral here, and continues attacking Spiral. Gusty produces several more red tornadoes, to destroy THIS small ledge! (& Gusty also kills the 5 yellow flies so they can't catch Spiral if Spiral falls!) So Spiral must finish off Gusty very quickly, before Gusty destroys this small ledge! Gusty only has a few hp left... Spiral spits a few more cottonballs at Gusty, & Gusty is defeated! AND: When defeated, GUSTY ALSO DROPS 1 OF THE 4 MAGIC DRAGONFLIES!

1/4 DRAGONFLIES FOUND

Spiral: "WOW! IT'S THE FIRST DRAGONFLY! NOW 3 MORE TO GO!"

Sox: "You didn't have to say that; it was already obvious! Don't waste text-space in this fanfic!"

Spiral: "Fanfic? I thought we were in a video game!"

Anyway, Spiral now exits the level, with the 1st dragonfly!

total dragonflies rescued: 1/4!

total sheep rescued: 37

total zems: 13,999

total chocolate lamb chops: 6

total green flies found: 16?

total oxen rescued: 2/4

fodder xp: 988 (there were some tiny deer fodder in this level)


	18. Business Home World

**Chapter 18**

Back in the Wetness Homeworld... another sheep-rock has appeared outside now.

RESCUED THE CONGRATULATOR

The Congratulator: "I see that you've found 1 of the 4 magic dragonflies! Congratulations!" dies

39 SHEEP RESCUED

Now that Spiral has rescued 39 sheep and found 5 lamb-chops (actually, 6), he can go talk to the 1st pelican-pilot and get a plane-ride to the Business Homeworld!

Pelican Pilot: "Where the heck are you gonna go, Spiral?"

choices: -stay here; whiteness homeworld; dryness homeworld; dexto's sky; business homeworld

"BUSINESS HOMEWORLD!" screams Spiral. So he hops onto the plane & flies there.

MEANWHILE...in an alley in the Business World...

several gnus are building a huge robot gnu.

1st real gnu: "What should we name this robot?"

2nd gnu: "I know! Metalhead!"

1st gnu: "Nah, they already gave a Spyro-the-dragon enemy that name."

3rd gnu: "How about The Enormous Electrobot?"

1st gnu: "Duh...I can't memorize that long name."

4th gnu: "How about The Hunk Made of Junk?"

1st gnu: (slaps the 4th gnu in the head) "DON'T CALL IT JUNK!"

5th gnu: "How about calling it the Grolgoth?"

1st gnu: "You obviously haven't played Rayman 2 and realized that it already contains a robot enemy named the Grolgoth." (slaps the 5th gnu in the head)

6th gnu: "How about calling it the Master Zapper?"

1st gnu: "Hmm...not bad! But first let's see if the other gnus have any even better suggestions for names!"

7th gnu: "I know! I know!...call it the GIZMO GNU!"

1st gnu: "Hmm...I quite like that name! I think I'll use that name!"

6th gnu: "SO YOU'RE NOT USING THE NAME THAT I HAD SUGGESTED? WHY, YOU..." (slaps the 1st gnu in the head)

1st gnu pulls out a rifle and blasts the 6th gnu.

Then Ghastly Gnu comes by and yells, "HOW'S YOUR PRODUCTION GOING? ARE YOU FINISHED BUILDING THAT HUGE ROBOT GNU YET?"

1st gnu (puts away rifle): "Yes, sir Ghastliness...we've been working real hard all this time!"

(screen switches back to Spiral's scene)

ENTERING THE BUSINESS WORLD

-the business world is a huge city. with many buildings. the roads contain a lot of hypercharge arrows to run across. there are also a lot of cars driving down the roads, which will run you over... unless you're hypercharging into them!

-spiral hypercharges down the road. he soon comes to a sidewalk where there's a sheep-rock. RESCUED BENTLEY

Bentley the sheep: "Thanks for releasing me!...I'm going home to watch the Kartoon Kat on tv! (he tries to disappear & teleport himself over to his house, but...) "I don't know how to make myself disappear, so I'll have to walk all the way home..." (he starts walking down the sidewalk, on his way home, but then...) "arrgh! I can't get home, because there's a bunch of pigeon-poop blocking the path!"

Spiral: "Oh, dear...how will we remove the poop that's blocking the path?"

Sox: "Umm...duh, the same way we removed the poop in the dryness world!"

Spiral: "Duh, how did we do that?"

Sox: "Remember, we got into an argument about which song is better, and the poop didn't want to hear our argument, so the pieces of poop grew legs and walked away!"

Spiral: "Oh, yeah! I remember now! Okay, so...My favourite radio-song is "Sheepsy" by zay-bwon!"

Sox: "The song "Madder" is better!"

Spiral: "I like the song SHEEPSY better! What's wrong with you? Don't you like it?"

Sox: "I KEEP TELLING YOU, THE SONG MADDER IS COOLER!"

Spiral: "SHEEPSY!"

Sox: "MADDER!"

Spiral: "SHEEPSY!"

Sox: "MADDER!"

Spiral: "SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPSY!"

Sox: "!"

Bentley: "Holy cow, this is worse than the argument that Dinosaur Death had with his mother on Thursday, April 24th, 2011!"

The pieces of poopie: "Yup, this is a bad argument! We don't wanna hear it!" (the pieces of poopie walk away a bit further. They aren't blocking this part of the sidewalk anymore, soBentley now continues walking along the sidewalk. But there is more pigeon-poop up ahead! Spiral and Sox know what to do...)

Spiral: "SHEEPSY IS BETTER!"

Sox: "MADDER IS BETTER!"

Spiral: "!"

Sox: "MADDERMADDERMADDERMADDER!"

Pieces of poop: "AAAH, LET'S GO SOMEWHERE QUIETER!" (the pieces of poop walk away. Bentley can now proceed further down the sidewalk. But there is EVEN MORE PIGEON-POOP STILL UP AHEAD! So Spiral & Sox continue arguing to scare the pieces of poop away...)

Spiral: "Sheepsy."

Sox: "Madder."

Spiral: "Sheepsy."

Sox: "Mad... huh? Hey! All of a sudden, I'm starting to like the song Sheepsy! So now we can't continue our argument, now that we both agree on the same song!"

Spiral: "AAARGH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? WE HAVE TO GET INTO AN ARGUMENT, BUT WE ARE UNABLE TO GET INTO ANOTHER ARGUMENT! ARRRRRRGH!"

Pieces of poop: "Your yelling is very annoying." (the pieces of poop walk away to a quieter place. Now Bentley can proceed down the rest of the sidewalk. he gets all the way home.)

Bentley: "Thanks, Spiral and Sox, for removing all the poopie from the sidewalk!"

Sox: "No problem! We're the Poopie-Removal Experts! Call us the Poopiebusters!"

Bentley: "Here, you can take this as a reward..."

it is a green furry-fly!

17 green flies found

anyway, there's also another sheep-rock nearby...

RESCUED NESTOR

Nestor: "I have to go buy a Beanie Baby!" disappears

41 SHEEP RESCUED

Nearby Nestor, there is also a portal leading to another level of the Business World.

Spiral: "Will the 2nd magic dragonfly be here?"

the level is called: THE OLD PART OF TOWN


	19. The Old Part Of Town

**Chapter 19**

THE OLD PART OF TOWN

-this is an abandoned downtown street, full of wooden store-buildings that all look older than the ones in the homeworld.

-small gnus are skateboarding down the street. spiral charges into them to knock them over. there are also huge warthogs here. you must spit cottonballs at them! the fodder are chickens & pigeons. past them, is a river with wooden buildings surrounding either side. Spiral swims down the river. On the other side, he climbs up a ladder & comes to another street. There are a bunch of boulders blocking part of the path up ahead! So Spiral must take a detour. He goes into one of the buildings nearby, and when he's inside there, he sees a back-door leading to another path. but first, spiral sees a sheep-rock inside this building.

RESCUED I HATE POOPIE

I Hate Poopie: "If you come to any poopie on the roads, don't step in it!"

Spiral and Sox: "DUH!" (this scares I.H.P. away)

42 SHEEP RESCUED

-then spiral goes out the back door of the building, & walks down a path leading around the boulders. behind the boulders, are more skateboarding gnus, & huge GANGSTER GNUS who throw knives at you! then there's some pigeon-poop blocking the path up ahead.

Spiral & Sox don't feel like getting into another argument to scare away the poop, so they just continue walking thru the level being careful not to step in the poop! Past this poop, there's a street with a few trees planted along the sides...then there's a huge, metal zem-chest under 1 of the trees. spiral can't break it yet! so he ignores it & continues walking...

...and then... COMES THE YUCKIEST MOMENT IN THE GAME SO FAR.

-a giant pigeon, the size of a 1234-ton eagle, flies over spiral's head, and the pigeon starts dropping ENORMOUS CHUNKS OF EXPLOSIVE POOPIE down onto the ground, as spiral is walking thru the rest of the level! Spiral has to avoid getting hit on the head by these falling pieces of poopie, as he's walking down the streets! PS: this pigeon is invincible; spiral can't defeat it!

spiral walks back to where the huge, metal zem-chest was. The pigeon drops a giant piece of poop, & it lands on the zem-chest, breaking it! 100 zems come out of it! spiral picks them up! then he continues walkin' thru the level. he jumps up a few stairs, & glides over a bridge, & charges around some trees, & swims down another river, & comes to another sheep-rock.

RESCUED I LIKE POOPIE!

I Like Poopie: "Spiral, if the giant pigeon following you drops a piece of poo onto a huge metal treasure-chest, the chest will break, & lots of zems will come out!"

Spiral & Sox: "DUH!" (this scares I.L.P. away)

43 SHEEP RESCUEd

spiral finally runs into an open wooden building. the pigeon is too fat to fit thru the entrance door or any windows, so it doesn't follow spiral anymore! yay! go out the back door, and you'll come to a street where the exit-portal is! there is also a huge, metal crate nearby the portal, but spiral can't break it. if the pigeon was still following him, it could drop a piece of poop onto the crate to break it. but the pigeon isn't following spiral anymore. dangit.

so spiral continues walking down the street, searching for a way to break the huge, metal crate. he walks down a very long, hard street full of skateboarding gnus, small pigeon-poop lying on the path, gangster gnus, warthogs, & ladders to climb. (there's also a green furry-fly. 18 GREEN FLIES FOUND. and another lambchop thief which spiral catches! 7 LAMBCHOPS FOUND.) then spiral comes to a hypercharge ramp that's being installed into the road. Before using this hypercharge ramp, Spiral frees a sheep who's trapped in rock nearby.

RESCUED ORSON

Orson: "You know, I think you just might be the sheep to defeat Ghastly Gnu!"

Spiral: "Wrong! Dexto's gonna be defeating him! I'm just helping find the 4 dragonflies that give Dexto his magic!"

(Orson disappears, embarrassed.) 44 SHEEP RESCUED

Now Spiral hypercharges all the way back to where the huge, metal crate was...& breaks it. 100 zems come out. spiral picks 'em up, & gets outta this smelly mess of streets! (thru the exit portal)

total dragonflies rescued: 1/4!

total sheep rescued: 44

total zems: 27,123

total chocolate lamb chops: 6

total green flies found: 18

total oxen rescued: 2/4

fodder xp: 1,003. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? SOX IS NOW UPGRADED! HE CAN NOW PROTECT SPIRAL FROM 6 ENEMY HITS!

sox's maximum hp: 6

back in the business homeworld, spiral sees a yellow pigeon & an orange pigeon.

yellow pigeon: "oh, glen... this is horrible... i'm feeling constipated right now..."

orange pigeon: "oh, NO, LOUIS! NOW IS A BAD TIME TO GET CONSTIPATED! THE PIGEON POOPING-CONTEST IS BEING HELD RIGHT NOW!"

yellow pigeon: "sorry...i won't be able to participate...'cuz i can't poop... :( unless maybe someone buys me some ex-lax?"

orange pigeon: "hmm...let's ask that flying sheep if he'll buy us some ex- lax..." (as spiral walks by them, the orange pigeon asks) "Ahem, flying sheep, could you please buy some ex-lax for my yellow pigeon friend Louis?"

spiral (disguested): "Ugh...the ex-lax will just make you able to poop more. I hate pigeon-poop."

sox: "Yeah, we're already sick of pigeon-poop!"

orange pigeon: "C'mon. I'll make you a deal. If you give Louis some ex- lax, we'll give you this shiny key in return. It's one of the 3 keys to Gizmo's Alley."

so spiral goes to the drugstore nearby, & gets some ex-lax. the owner of this drugstore is...GREEDYBAGZ THE GROUNDHOG. & he demands 22,000 zems just for a small pack of ex-lax! spiral pays him. then spiral takes the ex-lax to louis.

louis: "thanks! here's your key! when you have all 3 keys, you can unlock the entrance to Gizmo's Alley at the end of the Business World! But to find the other 2 keys, you must search other locations around the Business World."

1/3 KEYS FOUND

Nearby, there's also a green furry-fly & a sheep-rock.

RESCUED SHIELA

Shiela the sheep: "Cough, cough-at-choo! Cough, cough! I have to-cough, cough-find a cure for my cold!" (disappears, before Spiral gets a chance to ask Shiela how she had caught a cold. 45 SHEEP RESCUED)

And when u pick up the green fly near her, you have 19 green flies. There's also a 20th one behind the drugstore building. Now that u have 20 green flies, they'll teach you another move!

The 20 green flies buzz around Spiral, and say, "We'll teach you another new move now! You can now walk up walls that have sheep-hoofprints on them!"

there are some sheep-hoofprints on the outer walls of a tall building nearby. Spiral walks up it. When he gets to the top, he glides to another building's roof from here. There is another green fly up here. 21 GREEN FLIES FOUND. They'll teach you your next new move when you've found 25 of them.

Anyway, from here, you glide to another building's roof, where there is a portal leading to another level of the Business World-THE QUIET PARK THAT WOULD MAKE A GOOD PLACE FOR A DATE


	20. The Quiet Dating Park

**Chapter 20**

THE QUIET PARK THAT WOULD MAKE A GOOD PLACE FOR A DATE

Quiet park? Yeah, right! Gangster gnus, who throw knives, have invaded this park, along with small robotic gnus that must be charged into! You walk thru this park, defeating all the baddies, & there are also several symbol-pots along the way. Then you come to a sheep-rock: RESCUED ZARVIN

Zarvin: "I have to go buy the new Outkast CD." (disappears) 46 SHEEP RESCUED

Further down the park path, is a small lake off to the side. As you walk down the path past the lake, sharkfish jump out of the lake & onto the path, & start biting you! Luckily, Sox can now protect Spiral from 6 enemy- hits! Okay, that's not very much, but it's better than 5!

You then come to a playground. There is a sandbox here. YELLOW PENGUIN ENEMIES, MADE OF SAND, POP UP OUT OF THE SANDBOX. They are wearing green underwear, & they take it off & throw it at you...Remember these from the dryness world?

There's also a lamb-chop thief running around this playground. Catch him...8 LAMB CHOPS FOUND! Then climb up a slide's ladder, and when you're at the top, slide down the slide. You'll go sliding down so fast that when you reach the bottom, you'll go flying off the slide & go flying across the air & over a wall beyond the slide...& you'll land on the other side of the wall. Here, the trail gets darker & scarier & more forested. Small gangster gnus pop out of bushes as you pass the bushes. There is a sheep- rock here.

RESCUED NOXIE

Noxie: "I have to go sniff some ostrich-eyeballs!" (disappears)

Spiral: "Sigh...too many sheep say that..."

47 SHEEP RESCUED

Then further down the path, there are gnus driving cars down the path, in the opposite direction of the direction you're heading in! Don't get run over by 'em! Stay on the left edge of the path to avoid them! Past these cars, is a group of more gangster gnus whom you spit at. Then there's a huge tree up ahead. There are hoofprints along the side of the tree-trunk; Spiral walks up it. He comes to a treehouse that's been built inside the tree. When he enters the treehouse...THE DOORS & WINDOWS SLAM SHUT. & SEVERAL SMALL ROBOTIC GNUS APPEAR INSIDE THE TREEHOUSE. Spiral must battle them!

After defeating them, several gangster gnus appear inside the treehouse room. Spiral battles them! Then, several warthog enemies appear inside the room. Spiral defeats them, too. Then the treehouse's doors & windows open again. So Spiral exits the treehouse. He comes to another sheep- rock. RESCUED BEXTO

Bexto the sheep: "I have to go sniff some ostrich-eyeballs!"

Spiral: "WHAT IS IT WITH ALL YOU SHEEP WANTING TO SNIFF OSTRICH EYEBALLS?"

Bexto: "I don't know. Ask one of the other sheep who's doing it. I'm just sniffing ostrich-eyeballs just because everyone else is doing it!" (disappears) 48 SHEEP RESCUED

The exit portal is also nearby Bexto. But Spiral doesn't exit yet! He can still go further down the park trail! There's zems along here...and you can't go any further because there's a smelly skunk up ahead! If you go close to where the skunk is, you'll just automatically turn back & run away from him because the skunk smells SO BAD!

Skunk: "Yes, I know, I stink."

Spiral: "That's right. PU!" (Spiral stands far away from the skunk while talking to him, to avoid its smell. He doesn't want to go close to where the skunk is. And that sucks, 'cause there's some more zems & sheep-rocks on the path beyond the skunk!)

Skunk: "Maybe if you bought me some perfume from a store in the Business Homeworld, I'd stop stinking?"

Spiral: "What flavour of perfume would you like?"

Skunk: "Cherry-flavoured perfume!"

Sox: "DO YOU GUYS NEED TO GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN? PERFUME ISN'T FLAVOURED; IT'S SCENTED, YOU SILLY FOOLS!"

Skunk: "Sorry. I had meant to say "cherry-scented perfume", not "cherry- flavoured perfume". Blame the author for making this error in the fanfic."

Spiral: "What? Are we really in a fanfic? All this time, I've been thinking that we were in a video-game that's been created by Somniack Games!"

Sox: "This is actually just a fanfic. But we're all supposed to pretend this is a video-game that's created by Somniack Games. This is a fanfic about a video-game idea."

Spiral: "Oh. Anyway, yes, skunk, we'll buy you some perfume!" Then Spiral & Sox exit this level & go buy some perfume in the homeworld.


	21. Perfect Perfume

**Chapter 21**

The perfume shop is also run by Greedybagz! He demands 2,000 zems for a perfume bottle! (Spiral has 2,999 zems after going thru the quiet park. He buys perfume, then goes to take it to the skunk in the quiet park.) ps: now spiral only has 999 zems.

the skunk puts on the perfume. now spiral can walk past the skunk without being repelled by a stinky smell! On the path beyond the skunk, there's a tree-stump with a sheep-rock sitting on it. But the tree-stump is too high for Spiral to jump up onto. So he ignores it, & walks down the rest of the path. There's a downhill bend, & another sharkfish-infested lake along the side of it. Then Spiral passes an OUTHOUSE. Greedybagz is standing in front of it, & he says, "If you want to use this outhouse, you must pay me 500 zems." Spiral pays him, & then Spiral goes in the outhouse. But not to use the toilet! Spiral just has to go inside the outhouse to get a green furry-fly who's in here. 22 furry-flies found. And he also finds a sheep-rock inside the outhouse. RESCUED WALLY

Wally: "Thanks for releasing me, Spiral! I was about to use the toilet in this outhouse, when Ghastly suddenly turned me into molten rock...and so I've been trapped in this rock for days without being able to use the bathroom! It really sucked!" (then Wally uses the toilet in the outhouse. Spiral & Sox leave.) 49 SHEEP RESCUED

Then Spiral comes to the end of the park-path. Near here, there's 2 skunks sitting on the grass next to a TV, and the 2 skunks are playing a Spyro-the- dragon video-game! Spiral watches them from a distance.

1st skunk: "Yay, we've made it to the level where you fight Gnasty Gnorc! Do you think I'll be able to defeat him?"

2nd skunk: "Hopefully."

1st skunk: (makes Spyro chase Gnasty around) "I've almost caught up to Gnasty!...yes! now I can flame him! -Whoa, that was close! Gnasty's spell almost hit me!" (now Gnasty retreats into a lava tunnel. Spyro follows Gnasty thru there, & glides across the platforms over the lava.) "Arrgh, I hate this part! This is where Gnasty makes the platforms slowly shrink...I always keep falling here..." (he makes it to the 2nd-to-last platform) "Almost there! After this, we'll be able to go to Gnasty's Loot!" (he jumps to the last platform, but suddenly, a fly buzzes around the skunk who's playing the Spyro game. The skunk puts down the controller while trying to swat the fly buzzing around him...and Spyro falls into the lava while the skunk is busy trying to swat the fly.) "WHAT? I FELL INTO THE LAVA? ARRRGH NOW I MUST START ALL OVER AGAIN FROM THE PART WHERE SPYRO HAS TO CHASE THE 2 THIEVES! ARRRRRRGH!" (he is so frustrated, he throws the controller into the air... the controller goes flying across the park... and it lands on top of the sheep-rock on the stump in the middle of the park. The sheep-rock breaks. RESCUED QUENTIN

Quentin: "I have to go listen to the radio-song "Chocolate Fire." (disappears) 50 sheep rescued

-CHALLENGE ACTIVATOR: Near where the 2 skunks & the TV were, there's also another challenge-activator arch. Spiral walks thru it & starts flying, & 8 swans, 8 paper planes, 8 butterflies, & 8 raccoons appear around the park. Spiral has 2 minutes to get all these items. His reward is 1,000 zems!

-also, over one of the lakes, is a high ledge with several symbol pots. this ledge can only be reached by flying (during the flight challenge). After getting all these zems, spiral & sox go exit the level!

total dragonflies rescued: 1/4!

total sheep rescued: 50

total zems: 6,220 (greedybagz had made them lose a lot of zems at the beginning of this chapter. grr...)

total chocolate lamb chops: 7

total green flies found: 22

total oxen rescued: 2/4

fodder xp: 1,089.

EXCITING PART UP AHEAD

BACK IN THE BUSINESS HOMEWORLD: you pass a purple house which you go into. There's a sheep-rock in here. You free the sheep from it. RESCUED HAPPY

Happy: "I have to go to shopping in the old part of town. But while I'm away, I'll miss hearing my favourite song on the radio! I want to hear "Sheepsy" by zay-bwon! That song comes on the radio in a few minutes! But I can't stay and listen to it; I have to go shopping right now before the store closes! So I'll miss hearing the song on the radio! Hmm...Spiral, while I'm away, could you please stay here and record the song "Sheepsy" on tape for me, when the song comes on the radio? So I'll be able to listen to it when I get back?"

Spiral: "Sure!"

Happy: "Thanks! If you successfully record the song, I'll reward you by giving you the 2nd key to Gizmo Alley."

-MEANWHILE, A VERY LARGE GROUP OF GNUS ARE OUTSIDE, EAVESDROPPING ON SPIRAL & HAPPY'S CONVERSATION.

gnus: "hee hee...let's make some mischief...by interrupting spiral's tape- recording!"

-Happy leaves his house, & Spiral stays to record the radio-song on tape. The radio-song starts playing! Spiral presses the RECORD button on the tape-recorder, then stands there & lets the radio-song play. Suddenly, as he's recording the song, some warthog enemies break into the house, & they come charging towards the bookshelf in the corner of the house, and are about to knock some books off the bookshelf and onto the floor, which will make a loud THUD noise which will interrupt Spiral's tape-recording! So Spiral must run up to these warthogs and defeat them before they can make this noise! Then 3 gnus with hammers enter the house. They're about to smash the floor with their hammers, which will make a loud noise which will interrupt Spiral's recording! So Spiral quickly defeats these gnus before they can smash the floor with their hammers. Then seven small gnus enter the house and run up to the kitchen sink, & they're about to turn on the water-taps! The noise of the running water will interrupt Spiral's recording! So Spiral defeats these gnus too, before they can turn on the water taps! Meanwhile, outside, some gnus with big feet are making their way to this house. Spiral must go outside & defeat them before they can even get inside the house! Because their big feet make a very loud stomping noise, which will interrupt the recording if they get in! Then, after that, a flock of enemy pigeons fly into the house. Defeat them before they can start squawking, because their squawking will interrupt the recording! Finally, a giant blue robotic gnu (A GIZMO-GNU PROTOTYPE) enters the house, & is about to zap the radio, which will destroy it! So Spiral must quickly defeat this robotic gnu before it can zap the radio! After that, the radio-song is finished playing by now, & also at this time, Happy comes home by now.

Happy: "Did you successfully get a recording of that radio-song?"

Spiral: "Yup!"

some more gnus who suddenly enter the house: "That's what you think!" (the gnus then steal the tape from Spiral, before Spiral can hand it to Happy! The gnus run off with the tape!)

Spiral: "Don't worry, Happy! I'll get that tape back!" (Spiral charges after the gnus, & defeats them, just before the gnus are about to throw the tape into a garbage can! Spiral gets the tape back from them, then takes it to Happy. Happy says, "I'm very happy that you've got my tape back!" and rewards Spial by giving Spiral the 2nd key to Gizmo's Alley!)

2/3 keys found

Where could the 3rd key to Gizmo's Alley be? Spiral wanders around the homeworld searching for it...

Some time later...

Spiral: "Yeuch! What's that awful smell? Is there another skunk up ahead?"

Sox: "I don't think so...I don't see any..."

Spiral: "THEN WHERE IS THAT SMELL COMIN' FROM? SOX, DID YOU FART?"

Sox: "Nah, I think that smell's actually coming from those sewers up ahead..."

There is an open sewer up ahead. Spiral looks down into the sewers.

Spiral: "I must go down there! The 3rd key could be in those sewers!"

Sox: "But...ARE YOU CRAZY? IT SMELLS SO BAD DOWN THERE! I MEAN, YOU COULD DIE FROM INHALING THAT SMELL FOR TOO LONG!"

Spiral: "Well, too . I'm still going down there!" (jumps down into the sewers)

Sox: "Why do I choose to go on these adventures with Spiral? It's crazy! Instead, I could be spending this time on a nice visit to paradise, basking in the sun, drinking butterfly-sandwiches & eating milkshakes...& listening to the song "Madder" on a portable radio...or going on a date with a red furry-fly & kissing her...but instead, here I am, adventuring with Spiral, down some dirty sewers full of people's poop!"

-entering dirty sewers-

keys to gizmo alley found: 2/3

total dragonflies rescued: 1/4!

total sheep rescued: 51

total zems: 9,000

total chocolate lamb chops: 7

total green flies found: 22

total oxen rescued: 2/4

fodder xp: still 1,089. geesh, there'd better be lots of fodder in the next level.


	22. Dirty Sewers

**Chapter 22**

DIRTY SEWERS

-Sox doesn't come with Spiral in this level, 'cuz Sox can't stand the smell! So Spiral MUST DO THIS WHOLE LEVEL ALONE WITHOU SOX!

-it smells so abysmal in the sewers, that Spiral can only stay in here for 15 minutes, before he dies from inhaling too much of the smell. The timer comes on.

-this level contains many puzzles that you have to solve. you must be quick at solving them, because you can only stay in this level for 15 minutes!

-level design: first, you slide down a pipe full of dirty water. Then you come to a wide-open room where you glide across several bottles & rolls of toilet-paper that are floating in the dirty water. There is 1 platform that has a huge, metal gnu standing on it. You must BAA to push him off the platform. Then, glide across some ledges on the walls, & you'll come to a crack in a pipeline up ahead. Drop thru it & you'll enter another long tunnel which you slide down. Then you come to a room with a sheep- rock on the floor. RESCUED ARCHIE

Spiral: "What the are you doing in these sewers?"

Archie: "I was visiting the park with Wally Sheep, and Wally accidentally flushed me down the toilet of the park's outhouse, & that's how I ended up down these sewers. Anyway, I have to go...I don't know what I have to go do, but I just have to get out of here, fast!" (disappears, & leaves behind a BLUE furry-fly which refills Spiral's air supply, if Spiral touches the bubbles that the blue fly creates!)

52 SHEEP RESCUED

After getting his air-supply refilled, Spiral then walks up a wall up ahead (which has sheep hoofprints on it), & comes to a maze. A huge maze of rooms. Each room has 4 doors, each leading to a different room. Spiral must find his way thru here fast, before his air runs out! There are frog enemies in several of these rooms, who use tongue-attacks on you. There's also a lambchop thief running around. If you can catch it, then 9 LAMBCHOPS FOUND. Spiral soon comes to a room with a huge, metal chest in it. He must wander further thru the maze & find a hypercharge ramp, & now here's the hard part: he must hypercharge thru the maze, without bumping into any dead ends, until he comes to the chest & breaks it. The chest had been blocking the entrance to another room in the sewers.

Past this chest, he comes to another wide-open room, where there's a tornado which carries him up to a part of the wall with hoofprints on it (which Spiral walks up.) He comes to a room full of 6 frogs and 5 metal gnus. Like that room in Misty Bog in Spyro-the-dragon. After getting past this room, Spiral comes to another sheep-rock. RESCUED BOGGY

Boggy: "I have to go change my name to "Buggy"." (disappears, before Spiral gets a chance to ask Boggy why he wants to chnge his name to Buggy.) 53 SHEEP RESCUED

Near where Boggy was, there's also a switch which Spiral spits at. This opens another door back in the maze area. Go all the way back thru the maze, & find the door that's now opened. Behind it, is a room full entirely of dirty water, so Spiral must stick to the walls, which are entirely covered in hoofprints.

On part of these walls, there is a puzzle-picture made up of 25 cubes. Each cube has a part of a picture on each side of it. Spiral must spit at each cube to flip it over so it shows the correct piece of the puzzle. When Spiral has flipped over all these cubes so that the puzzle shows a picture of a sheep, you'll be rewarded with 100 zems, & the door to a new hallway will open up!

Down this hallway, there is a symbol-pot blocking the path. (To break it, you must press all the symbols that come out of it!) Past this pot, you come to a room with another sheep-rock.

RESCUED SHEEP

Sheep: "My name is sooooooooooooooooo boring! I'm gonna go get my name changed to "Buggy"."

Spiral: "Ahem! There's already another sheep who's getting his name changed to that!"

Sheep: "I don't believe you. Anyway, good-bye. I have to go get my name changed to Buggy." (disappears)

Spiral: "SILLY SHEEP!"

54 SHEEP RESCUED. The exit portal is also near where Sheep was. AT LAST! THE EXIT PORTAL! BUT: (mweh heh heh heh heh heh heehee heh.) Don't go thru it yet! FIRST: Look, there's a switch near the portal! Spit at it! It will cause ANOTHER door to open up, back in the maze-area! By now, 15 minutes are almost up, so: before going over to that door, go up to the blue furry-fly nearby, & he'll give you a bubble which you pop to refill your air-supply! NOW go over to the new door. There's another sheep here...RESCUED TOOTY

Tooty: "I have to go play the flutey!" (disappears. 55 SHEEP RESCUED)

...and an ox who's trapped in rock! RESCUED HORNY

Horny the ox: (KICKS SPIRAL IN THE HEAD!)

Spiral: "HEY! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Horny (pulls out Chinese zodiac) "According to the Chinese zodiac, anyone who's born in the year of the Sheep isn't supposed to get along with anyone who's born in the year of the Ox!"

Spiral (still hurt): "Uh...you've got it wrong! It's people who are born in the year of the GOAT who aren't supposed to get along with people born in the year of the OX!"

Horny: "REALLY? Ok, then sorry about that." (disappears) 3/4 OXEN RESCUED

Spiral: "1 MORE OX TO GO!" Then, suddenly, they see a FOX trapped in rock, right ahead of them!

RESCUED AJAX

Ajax: "Moo! I'm the 4th ox! Now you've found all 4 oxen! Moo! Woohoo!"

Spiral: ""? But you're a FOX, not an OX! Are you stupid?"

Ajax: "What do you mean? I'm an ox! Moo! Can't you see my horns?"

Spiral: "Umm...nope."

Then Spiral realizes, "Oh! I think this fox must have bonathropy; that's a disease in which you think you're an ox! That explains it!"

Ajax (disappearing): "But I really AM an ox!"

Spiral: "Liar!"

1 COMPLETELY USELESS FOX RESCUED

Gnow, exit the level. (I mean, NOW exit the level. I meant to say that word NOW, not GNOW. Gnow. That word sounds scary, doesn't it? The word Gnow.)

keys to gizmo alley found: 2/3 (yup, the 3rd key WASN'T in these sewers after all! GRR...)

total dragonflies rescued: 1/4!

total sheep rescued: 55

total zems: 13,111

total chocolate lamb chops: 9

total green flies found: 22

total oxen rescued: 3/4! 1 MORE TO GO! OH I'M SO EXCITED!

fodder xp: still 1,089. There weren't any fodder in the sewers, 'cuz there wasn't any Sox to eat them! Arrgh...

sox's maximum hp: 6


	23. Gimzo Alley

**Chapter 23**

The 3rd key to Gizmo's alley WASN'T in the sewers! ARRGH! WHERE COULD IT BE? CALM DOWN, I'LL TELL YOU HOW TO GET IT.

ANOTHER GIANT PIGEON APPEARS IN THE HOMEWORLD! IT STARTS DROPPING GIANT POOP EVERYWHERE! GO OVER TO THE HUGE CHEST THAT'S ON TOP OF ONE BUILDING...& THE PIGEON WILL FOLLOW YOU THERE AND DROP A POOP ONTO THE CHEST, BREAKING IT! A KEY COMES OUT OF IT! THE 3RD KEY TO GIZMO'S ALLEY! NOW YOU HAVE ALL 3 KEYS TO GIZMO'S ALLEY!

SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO OVER TO THE GREY DOOR AT THE FAR END OF THE HOMEWORLD, AND UNLOCK THE DOOR! BEHIND IT, IS THE PORTAL LEADING TO GIZMO ALLEY! In Gizmo Alley...

You wander down a long alleyway picking up zems & a green fly (23 green flies found). Then u find a lamb-chop lying right in front of you. You pick it up. THERE WASN'T EVEN ANY THIEF CARRYING THIS ONE! 10 LAMBCHOPS FOUND. Then (listen carefully to this level design!) u enter a room where there's 2 short staircases: one in front of you, the other to the left. Both lead to some ground that's a bit higher up; where there's some small robot gnus whom you charge into. Then you cross a bridge over some toxic green water; & come to an area with gangster-gnus you spit at. Here there are also 2 more short staircases, 1 in front of you (which just leads up to some symbol-pots, pigeon fodder, small metal gnus, & another green fly (24 green flies found)), & the other staircase, to your right, leads to some higher ground where there's a bunch of pigeon-poop lying on the ground! Be careful to avoid stepping in it! Then you turn left, run down a steep slope, & come to a sheep-rock at the bottom of the slope. RESCUED ZADIKI

Zadiki: "To open this door behind me, you must find a switch somewhere in this level." (56 SHEEP RESCUED now.)

WHERE'S THE SWITCH? Well, go back to the bridge over the green water, & glide down into the gap of green water. GLIDE DOWN INTO THE GAP OF GREEN WATER? It may seem crazy, but just do it anyway. There's some ground way down here (See? You're still safe!), where there's a staircase leading up to another green fly (25 found!Now that you've found 25, they'll teach you a new move: belly flop. Jump & then press L2 or R2 to do it.). From here, a tornado carries you up to some high ledges overlooking the whole level...From here, you glide to another high ledge with a metal rock lying on it. Belly-flop the metal rock to break it; then belly-flop the switch that's under the rock, & the switch will cause the metal door near Zadiki to open! Now glide over to this now-open door, & enter a dark room. The door closes behind you again! In front of you, you see...

GIZMO GNU

Gizmo Gnu (in robotic voice): "GNA-HA-HA. I AM GIZMO GNU. YOU ARE SPIRAL THE FLYING SHEEP. I AM YOUR KILLER. YOU ARE NOW GOING TO DIE. OK, I KNOW THAT'S NOT THE MOST CREATIVE DIALOGUE I CAN THINK OF, BUT BLAME IT ON THE GNUS WHO BUILT ME & PROGRAMMED ME TO SAY THIS!"

His attacks: he shoots rapid red lasers at you; then he tries to run over you; then he tries to grab you with his arms (which are made of wrenches); & you must defeat him by charging into the metal kegs scattered around the room to knock them into Gizmo. Be quick because Gizmo tries to shoot at the kegs to destroy them, before you can charge into them! Also, be careful because Gizmo sometimes electrocutes the kegs that are lying around! After you've hit him with a few kegs, he says, "ARGH! WIZARD GNUS, CAN YOU COME OVER HERE & PROTECT ME FROM THIS FLYING SHEEP?"

But Somniack interrupts: "Sorry, Wizard Gnus only appear in the Wetness World."

Gizmo: "DANG IT!" He then retreats down a hall into another room, with an arena surrounded by green slime. Spiral follows him there!

You continue fighting him here. ...avoid more lasers, also watch out when he temporarily electrocutes certain tiles of the floor! Belly-flop 5 switches on the floor, to make metal kegs fall from the ceiling. Charge into them to knock them into Gizmo, & soon he'll yell: "ARRGH! YELLOW PENGUINS, COULD YOU COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET RID OF THIS SHEEP?"

But Somniack's voice interrupts again: "SORRY! YELLOW PENGUINS ONLY APPEAR IN THE DRYNESS HOME-"

Gizmo: "!&(#%!(#%(&!%$&(%!$(&%!" he'll then retreat into the building behind this room...

Go in there, turn right, & you'll find him again. Here, belly-flop 20 switches this time to make the metal kegs appear. THIS TIME, ALL THE SWITCHES ARE UNDERNEATH METAL ROCKS THAT ALSO MUST BE BELLY-FLOPPED. When you hit Gizmo with 20 more kegs, he'll die. BUT THEN: LOTS AND LOTS OF SMALL METAL GNUS WILL COME OUT OF HIM! Defeat them all; & the last one will drop the 2nd dragonfly.

DID YOU HEAR THAT? THE 2ND DRAGONFLY! 2/4 DRAGONFLIES FOUND! SPIRAL IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO REPOWERING DEXTO! Now exit the level.

total dragonflies rescued: 2/4!

total sheep rescued: 56

total zems: 33,299

total chocolate lamb chops: 10

total green flies found: 25

total oxen rescued: 3/4! 1 MORE TO GO! OH I'M SO EXCITED!

fodder xp: 1,123. sox's maximum hp: 6

PS: in case you hadn't noticed, that level had the same level-design as the Metalhead level in Spyro-the-dragon (except for the alleyway at the beginning, & the obstacles & characters that appeared in the level).

Back in the Business Homeworld (THIS REALLY REALLY IS THE LAST TIME), you see another sheep-rock has appeared! Free the sheep from it. RESCUED THE CONGRATULATOR II

The Congratulator II: (triumphant music plays while he's talking to you.) "SPIRAL, CONGRATULATIONS ON FINDING THE SECOND DRAGONFLY!" (disappears) 57 SHEEP RESCUED

Now go over to the airport in this homeworld. There's a lambchop thief hiding in the airport (you catch him. 11 LAMBCHOPS FOUND.) & in the airport you also find the duck pilot who'll take you back to the Wetness World, which is where you'll find the 2nd pelican pilot who can take you to the Forgotten Homeworld, now that you have 55 sheep. Oops, I've "forgotten": you still need 12 lamb-chops. You only have 11!


	24. Where's The 12th Lamb Chop?

**Chapter 24**

WHERE'S THE 12th LAMB CHOP?

Well...first of all, find a hidden road somewhere in the Business World (you must hypercharge to break the metal wall blocking this road), and you'll see there's a sheep-rock here.

RESCUED RUFUS

Rufus: "Spiral, listen carefully. There is a secret area in Flaming Tree Farm, in the Whiteness World. Try swimming thru the river on the side of that level."

Spiral: "Flaming Tree Farm, river. Sounds good!"

Rufus: "I'll open up a portal right here, which can take you directly to Flaming Tree Farm." (he opens up the portal.)

58 SHEEP RESCUED

Spiral goes back to Flaming Tree Farm.

He goes down into the fiery forest, and swims down through the river off to the side. (The last time he had been here, he didn't have the swim move yet!) At the end of the river...he comes to a patch of land where there's a gigantic switch lying on the ground. Spiral tries belly-flopping this switch, but apparently the switch requires heavy weight to activate it! So Spiral gives up, and exits the level, wondering how he was supposed to activate the switch.

He returns to the Whiteness Homeworld, ...and he sees that there is now a BEAR trapped in molten rock, lying right in the middle of the Whiteness Homeworld! It wasn't there before! Spiral frees the bear from the rock that it's trapped in.

RESCUED BARE BEAR!

Bare Bear: "Brrrrrrrrr! It's so cold in this homeworld! I'm too cold to move anywhere!" He doesn't have any hair covering his body; he is bare! That's why he's so cold!

Spiral: "Hmm! Maybe Bare Bear could go activate the switch in the Flaming Tree Farm! He looks big enough to activate the switch! ...but too bad he can't go anywhere right now because he's too cold to move! Maybe if I find a way to warm him up..."

HOW TO WARM UP BARE BEAR: Go back to the Business Homeworld (I LIED WHEN I SAID YOU'D NEVER HAVE TO GO BACK THERE AGAIN) & find the sweater factory! In here, you meet a friendly white wolf named Woolybagz, who tells you that if you give him some of your wool, he'll make it into a white sweater! So give Woolybagz some of your wool, & he'll make it into a sweater! Now go take the sweater to Bare Bear in the Whiteness Homeworld. He'll put on the sweater, & now Bare Bear isn't too cold to move, anymore! So he'll run thru the snow and all the way to the Flaming Tree Farm portal, & into the river in Flaming Tree Farm, & all the way to the switch at the end of the river! He'll stomp on the switch; he's strong enough to activate it! When the switch is activated, it turns on a giant hose nearby, which sprays water everywhere and puts out all the fire in the level! Now you can go down a path in the level, which had previously been blocked by fire! Thru this forested path, you'll come to another sheep-rock (RESCUED LINCOLN, who says he has to go play Wrenchit & Klink. disappears. 59 SHEEP RESCUED.) There's also a chocolate lamb-chop thief (12 LAMBCHOPs FOUND!), and a challenge activator. This challenge-activator makes 8 fireflies, 8 snowmen, 8 orange penguins, and 8 green rocks appear in the level. (You must bellyflop the green rocks.) Get all these objects in 2 minutes, & win 2,000 zems!

Now that you have 12 lambchops, you can go to the 2nd pelican pilot in the Wetness Homeworld, & he'll take you over to the Forgotten Homeworld! HERE WE GO! When we return, with our next chapter, we'll tell you all about Spiral's adventures in THE FORGOTTEN HOMEWORLD.

total dragonflies rescued: 2/4!

total sheep rescued: 59

total zems: 45,599

total chocolate lamb chops: 12

total green flies found: 25

total oxen rescued: 3/4! 1 MORE TO GO! OH I'M SO EXCITED!

fodder xp: 1,123. sox's maximum hp: 6


	25. The Forgotten Home World

**Chapter 25**

ENTERING THE FORGOTTEN HOMEWORLD

The Forgotten Homeworld is a forested world, full of mysterious odd- coloured trees, plants, & rocks & lakes. The homeworld is a huge, wide FREE-ROAMING world, full of trees everywhere, & it's very easy to get lost in this world! The fodder here are flowers that have come to life! Right when you get off the plane & enter this homeworld, you see a sheep-rock right in front of you.

RESCUED LAURA

Spiral (staring at Laura. Laura is a female sheep with pink wool and long eyelashes.)

Spiral: (smiling) "WOW...YOU'RE HOT!"

Laura: (smiling) "Thanks! What's your name again?"

Spiral: "Spiral."

Laura: "Nice to meet you, Spiral."

Sox: "Oh no, ARE YOU GONNA FALL IN LOVE WITH LAURA, SPIRAL? That will really distract us from our adventure!"

Spiral (is about to kiss Laura, but Laura says, "It's been nice meeting you, but I have to go now. I have to go shopping for perfume in the Business World.") (disappears)

Spiral continues exploring the Forgotten Homeworld! There is a symbol-pot. And there is also a blue pot nearby, which looks like the symbol-pot! Spiral spits at this blue pot; a bunch of tiny flying gnus come out of it! Spiral must spit at all these gnus, then the pot will break, & several purple or yellow zems will come out of it!

Then Spiral roams around the homeworld further, & comes to a portal leading to a level called BUZZY BUSHES.

total dragonflies rescued: 2/4!

total sheep rescued: 15. just kidding! 60

total zems: 46,599

total chocolate lamb chops: 12

total green flies found: 25

total oxen rescued: 3/4! 1 MORE TO GO! OH I'M SO EXCITED!

fodder xp: 1,123. sox's maximum hp: 6


End file.
